Fear
by eskimobee
Summary: So this story just centres around the emotion of fear, hence the title and focuses on Olivia's personal life more as the story progresses... Sorta... It is a total AU story.
1. Chapter 1 In the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story (apart from Jenna, Jacob, Ashley, Holly, Amelia, Matthew, Melanie, Bernie Hampton and Brandon Tulleman). All rights Belong to Dick Wolf Films (oh Darn!)

################################

____________________________

Central Park

Wednesday, September 28th

8:52 am

____________________________

"Jenna?"..." Jenna??" A young boy's voice shouted "Jenna where are you?"

Olivia Benson turned to the boy and asked "Hi, can I help you?"

"Umm" said the boy "I don't...uh"

"It's ok. My name is Olivia and I'm a cop" Olivia replied, showing the boy her badge "What's your name?"

He studied her face then said "Jacob, I can't find my big sister, Jenna. She was here a few minutes ago. I bent down to tie my shoelace and when I turned around she was gone"

"Okay" replied Olivia "How old are you Jacob and how old is your sister?"

"I'm 9 and my sister is 16. Tomorrow is her 17th birthday."

Olivia could see the boy was close to tears. He saw her looking at him and looked at his feet. "Hey! It's ok I'll help you find her, Jacob. Everything will be ok."

Ironically, however, just at that point a girl's screams ripped through the air. "NO!!!! GET OFF ME!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! AHHHHHH!!!!"

"JENNA!" Jacob ran towards the voice before Olivia could stop him he ran out of her reach. There was a clump of trees and Olivia ran after Jacob to discover he had found his sister, covered in blood, slumped against a tree. Olivia grabbed him just as he was about to run over and shake her awake. Olivia gave him her cell phone.

"Jacob I need you to do me a big favour ok? I want you to call 911. Can you do that for me?"

A sniffle and a nod. Good. Olivia smiled and said "Wait right here, I'm going to help your sister."

Olivia felt her heart racing as she went over to the girl. There was a pulse! Weak, but still a pulse. She listened to her ragged uneven breaths come from the girl's mouth.

"Jenna. Jenna, can you hear me? My name is Olivia, I'm a police officer. I'm here to help you can you hear me? Come on Jenna, sweetie wake up. Come on. Jacob did you call 911? Give me the phone." Olivia nestled her cell on her shoulder against her cheek and spoke into it "This is detective Olivia Benson of Manhattan SVU speaking. I got a white female, 16, badly beaten up, I need a bus immediately. There's a weak pulse and some breathing but no response. Please hurry she needs urgent medical attention!"

Some 10 minutes later, they could hear the ambulance sirens.

__________________________________

Meanwhile downtown,

"I can't get a hold of Liv, Cap. Her phone's busy."

"Ok. Keep trying her Elliot. It's not like her to be three hours late. She obviously has a good reason for it."

"She said somethin' 'bout goin' to see her boyfriend this mornin' before she came down here. She said she was meetin' up with him in Central Park" Fin chipped in.

Elliot glared at him as he hit redial. Straight to voicemail. He hung up. Almost immediately him phone rang.

"Stabler. Hey, where are you? Oh th- yeah ok." Shutting his cell Elliot told the group "Liv may have just got us a case. The docs are running a rape kit now."

__________________________________

St Vincent's Emergency Room

Wednesday, September 28th

9:38 am

__________________________________

"Jen? Jenna? She's waking up, Olivia. Jenna!"

"Hey Jay, wh-where..."

"You're at the hospital." Olivia told her softly "Do you remember what happened?"

"N-no. I don't know. Maybe? It's all fuzzy."

"Excuse me, detective, the girl's parents are here"

"Send them in" she told the doctor. She turned to Jenna, slipping her card onto the bedside table. "As soon as you remember anything give me a call, ok?"

Jenna nodded.

"Oh my God! Jenna! What happened? Who did this?"

"Mom I don't remember anything."

"Oh ok honey." Noticing Olivia standing there she said"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Detective Benson, SVU, I'm the one that found your daughter. Can we talk in the hallway? I called and my partner should be here within 10 minutes."

"Actually, I'm here now. What have we got?"

"This is Mrs Hampton I found her daughter. Mrs Hampton this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler."

"Hello detective. Detectives, who could have done this?"

"We don't know as of yet, but we will do our best to catch her attacker."

"Thank you" said a tearful Brenda Hampton "Thank you so much"

The detectives gave her their cards and told her to contact them if she got any information that could lead to the capture of her daughter's attacker. As they walked down the hall, a doctor stopped them and told them the rape kit was positive. They were in for a long night.

____________________________

SVU squad room

Friday, September 30th

4:37 pm

____________________________

"We got a hit on the DNA sample from Jenna's rape kit. A Brandon Tulleman. Oh looks like Brandon's been a bad boy, charges for assault, GBH, possession with intent to distribute, and a list of other felonies and misdemeanours a mile long. Oh looky here. Attempted rape. Guess who the vic was."

"Jenna?"

"No Jenna's older sister Amelia, 22 now. Was Jenna's age when he tried to rape her. Looks like our guy has a thing for the girls of this family. He made moves on their youngest sister, Melanie too. A restraining order against him for stalking. This guy doesn't know when to stop."

"Should we go pick him up Captain"

"Yeah. Tell him he's breaching the restraining orders. And tell him he's gonna need his lawyer present too."

_______________________________

Interview Room

6:19 pm

_______________________________

"So Brandon what do you know of a Jenna Hampton?" said Elliot, clenching his jaw.

"She's a sweet kid. Although it's been years since I've seen her so she could be a slut like her bitch sister Mia"

"Well we have reason to believe you were with Jenna on Wednesday morning just before 9 o'clock" Olivia replied.

He stared at her non-chalantly and said "I dunno what you're on about baby but hey I could have been waaay-sted. It's how I'm like now." He leered at her, winking.

"Hey, kid, focus on the question."

I don't gots to do nuthin til ma law-yeer gets here."

Irritating as he was, Tulleman was well within his rights. They had no option but to wait for his lawyer.

______________________________

Olivia's Apartment

Monday, October 3rd

2:51am

_______________________________

A knocking at her door woke Olivia up. She watched as the clock changed to 2:52. Who coul be at her door now? The knocking again. She got up. More frantic knocking. She opened the door to find her neighbour, Ashley clinging to the door frame, for support, with her two young children.

"Ashley"

"Please you gotta let me in. It's Nate. He found me"

Nate was Ashley's abusive husband. He was back out of prison obviously. Ashley burst into tears and Olivia pulled her inside. The two youngsters followed their mother, Holly the younger at 4, rubbing her eyes and sucking her thumb. Olivia knew Nate had abused Ashley when she was pregnant with Holly in fact, Olivia was sure it was how both children had been conceived.

"Ashley do you want me to get him to leave?"

Ashley shook her head. Olivia took Holly and her brother Matthew into her spare room, and made up their beds she had when they stayed over. She got them to sleep and went to her living room to discover Ashley on her cell, crying,

"Yes, he found me.... I'm staying with a neighbour... Thank you, thank you so much... I know... thank you... I'll call you in the morning... bye"

_______________________________

SVU headquarters

Monday, October 3rd

9:45am

_______________________________

"CSU found traces of Rohypnol in Tulleman's apartment." Cragen looked up "Olivia, something on your mind?"

"No captain just... it doesn't matter."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's a personal thing with a neighbour. I'll try to sort it out as soon as possible." Olivia's Phone rang "Benson... Ashley? ... No... Yes... I'll get there as soon as I can." She closed her phone "Captain can the others get this, my personal matter just got more, well, personal. I gotta go help my neighbour."

"Sure"

"Want me to go with you?"

"Yeah ok Elliot"

"So what's this about?

"Do you remember I told you about Ashley?"

"Yea"

"Her husband's back out of prison and is trying to get to her"

####################################

End of Chapter 1

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2 Love? What is it?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the show (except the ones I made up). All rights belong to Dick Wolf films. (Dammit! :P)

Thanks to those who reviewed so far here's the next chapter it's kinda short

#####################################

____________________________

Outside Olivia's apartment

Monday, October 3rd

11:04 am

____________________________

"Nate, you son of a bitch get out of this building." Olivia stormed up to him and confronted him.

"What's it to you?"

"If you don't get out in twenty seconds, I'm calling your parole officer."

"Pfft! Yea whatever." Turning to bang on the door he shouted "Ashley! Baby! Open the freakin' door!"

"That's it I'm calling your P.O."

"Bitch!"

____________________________

SVU Squad room

Monday, October 3rd

7:10 pm

____________________________

"So you called his P.O. an' he ruffed you up." Summarised Fin, after Olivia had told them what happened that morning "He basically hospitalised you."

"It wasn't that bad, Fin. Yeah I got a couple of bruises and a few stitches but he wudda done so much worse to his wife. I wasn't about to have him breaking my door down and killing her. Something I'm sure he's capable of."

"Well he was arrested for parole violation on a police officer and intent to assault his wife and two children, but I reckon his lawyer will argue he just wanted to talk to his wife." Said Cragen

"Too right." Piped up ADA, Casey Novak who had just entered to discuss the Hampton case and had walked in on the discussion over last night's events outside Olivia' s apartment "There's no evidence to suggest it. It's just hear-say"

So, that's what happened. Nate Stanton was charged with assault and parole violation, but the other charges against him had to be dropped due to insufficient evidence, and all the neighbours had been out at work or school that day. The ones who were at home were too afraid of Nate to testify against him in court.

_________________________

Olivia Benson's apartment

Tuesday, October 4th

4:45 am

_________________________

Olivia awoke to the sound of crying. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she padded to her door and paused, listening for a moment. Yes, there it was, the sound of crying. She went to her kitchen and saw Holly curled up on the floor in tears.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" she knelt beside Holly and patted her arm. Holly flinched.

"I had a bad dream. My daddy- it was - he" she trailed off as a wave of tears swept over her.

"It's ok. He can't hurt you now. Come on you gotta get back to bed its nearly morning but let's try to get some more sleep and we can talk in the morning, please?" Olivia noticed some bruises on Holly's arms. "Holly, did your daddy hurt you here" she pointed to the bruises. "Did he grab you?"

Holly got a fearful look in her eyes and slowly nodded. She put her finger to her lips and made a soft shushing noise.

"Ok Holly we'll talk more in the morning."

The four year old nodded sucking her thumb and laid down and instantly fell asleep.

_________________________

Bernadette Hampton's apartment

12:42 pm

_________________________

"Mrs Hampton, we're gonna need your daughter to pick out her attacker from a line up" Detective Elliot Stabler told Jenna's mother.

"Please call me Bernie, everyone else does." Bernie sighed and continued on "Jenna went back to school today. She came home and has been in her room ever since. Detective, I'm surprised she made it through the whole day to be honest with you."

Elliot exhaled slowly and said "When she's ready give me or one of the other detectives a call."

Walking to his car, his cell phone rang.

"Stabler"

"_Elliot, it's captain Cragen. How's the girl?"_

"Not able to make an ID yet."

"_Keep trying her. Hey, any news from Olivia on her neighbour yet?"_

"Husband is back, mother and kids living in fear. Same old thing when it comes to abuse."

"_Right how long will you be?"_

"Should be back at the House in 10"

"_See you later then Elliot"_

"Bye, Cap."

As he shut his phone he heard Olivia shout "Hey Elliot!"

"Hey where you been all day?"

"Busy with Ashley and her kids. Helping them move out of Manhattan. They're going to New Jersey to stay with her parents. She enrolled them in schools out there. Nate is confined to Manhattan by law in the terms of his parole."

"Ok. Captain's expecting us back at the House in 10."

"I wonder what it's about."

_________________________

SVU squad room

1:00 pm

_________________________

"Hey the gruesome twosome, finally arrive."

"FIN!" shouted Elliot and Olivia simultaneously

"Sorry guys" Fin put his hands up defensively

The two looked at him and grinned at each other

Fin rolled his eyes and went to his desk, after hearing his phone vibing.

Munch walked in with a bag from the deli and handed everyone their sandwiches, asking "Anyone know why the Captain is gathering us here?"

Just at that instant, Cragen walked in. "You may not want to eat those once you've heard what I've gathered you here for" The grim look on his face said he definitely wasn't going to be giving them a payrise or day off any time soon. More like more overtime with or without pay, probably at a reduced rate "Brandon Tulleman died of a drug overdose this morning. It's been preliminarily ruled a suicide by the coroner, but she wants us to take a look at these crime scene photos of the body, just to get our perspective."

"Captain I think we can hold onto our lunch for pictures of a dead junkie" said Munch cynically

"Guess again" and he showed them the pictures. The food lay, forgotten, on the floor beside Munch's desk.

______________________________

###################################

So...

Dead suspect.

No justice for Jenna Hampton.

What will the detectives do?

Will Ashley get away from her husband?

Will Olivia call Social Services and tell them about Holly (and probably Matthew as well)?

Will this all be explained in the next chapter?

It make take a while 4 the next chapter cuz im kinda busy with school right now

_________________________________

#######################################


	3. Chapter 3 October 6th

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story (apart from Jenna, Jacob, Ashley, Holly, Amelia, Matthew, Melanie, Bernie Hampton, Brandon Tulleman and the random girl in the dream). All rights belong to Dick Wolf Films (sadly)

The following chapter takes place over one day. (Which also happens 2 b my birthday :P)

################################

____________________________

The Hampton Apartment

Thursday, October 6th

7:00 am

____________________________

Olivia was having that dream again. A small girl was curled up in the corner of a dark room. "Mommy, why can't I find you? I don't know where I am. Mommy! MOMMY!" Somehow Olivia knew it was her the girl was crying for, but she couldn't move or reassure her. "NO!" the little girl screamed as shadows enveloped her "NOOooo!" the little girl's screams faded into the shadows. She was shaking. The world was rocking about.

Olivia awoke to find Holly beside her bed shaking her. Holly, seeing she was awake said, "Livvy, mommy's gone."

"Gone? Holly sweetheart what are you -"

She was interrupted by Matthew screaming and crying. Great, that's all she needed. She went into her spare room to find Matthew on the floor. The 6 year old was hysterical.

"Hey Mattie come on baby, it's ok."

"It's my birthday and my mommy's gone."

Ok not 6, 7. "Happy birthday buddy hey maybe she went to go get your present."

"She isn't coming back." He handed her a bunch of paper. She read the top line of one of the pages.

"_The Last Will and Testament of Ashley Elizabeth Maria Stanton"_

"Oh dear God."

Ashley's will lasted two pages. There was another page separate from the will; she could see it was addressed to her.

"_Olivia,_

_You have been a fantastic neighbour and friend. More than I could ever ask. If I am not back at noon on October 6__th__ then I am probably dead. In that case, I have enclosed a copy of my will. This is the only will to be regarded, any will found after this is a fake._

_There are also two letters, each to Matthew and Holly. They must be presented to them when they want to know about me, and what I was like, who I was, because at that time they will have forgotten me._

_I hope you do not hate me for not saying goodbye to you and my children, but I must tell you, why I left was utterly necessary and I wish it had not come to this. I trust you with my life, and the lives of my family. I feel as though you have become part of my family and I want you to know that what I left for is for the good and, more importantly, the safety of my children and you. I have managed to make you all safe, but in doing so I am now in fear of my own life._

_Please don't hate me for this._

A_shley__E.M. S__tanton__"_

Olivia looked at Matthew and at Holly. There were two envelopes, one addressed to Matthew, one to Holly, just like in the letter. She got up and went to her closet to find Ashley's coat gone, but her bag still there. Olivia stuffed the letters into the bag and closed the closet door.

____________________________

SVU squadroom

11:30 pm

____________________________

Olivia had told the rest of SVU and shown them Ashley's will.

"This is big, Liv." Elliot Stabler told her "Very big. Asking you to-"

"I know, but I will gladly oblige if I need to."

"You sure? It's a huge commitment."

"I have been wanting something like this to happen for years."

"I know it's just-"

"I better get home to see if Ashley turns up."

"What about-"

"Captain says they can stay in the crib tonight if needs be. They're there now, with Wong."

Elliot frowned then realisation slowly dawned on him. He understood what she meant.

____________________________

Olivia Benson's Apartment

3:07 pm

____________________________

Olivia was about to leave when a bedraggled Ashley appeared at her door clutching her stomach.

Olivia could see blood seeping through Ashley's fingers.

Ashley collapsed.

____________________________

St Vincent's Intensive Care Unit

3:43 pm

____________________________

"Detective."

"No, please."

"Detective, you may want to get her kids here as soon as you can. Is there anyone you can call to-?"

"Yes."

The doctor nodded and showed her into the room to see Ashley. She was hooked up to so many machines. Olivia felt sick. She left the room and went to the payphone and called SVU.

"_Stabler"_

"Elliot" she tried to fight back tears

"_Olivia. Liv what's up."_

"Ashley. Coma." was all she could manage.

"_Oh God!"_

"Could you bring Matthew and Holly to St Vincent's?"

"_Of course. Yes. Yes I will."_

"Thank you."

____________________________

4:10 pm

____________________________

"Liv?"

"I-in there." She pointed.

Elliot knelt and looked at the two young children. "Holly, Matthew, your mommy is very sick so she has some special machines to help her breathe and do other stuff. Now she isn't going to be awake, but she can hear you, so you tell her to get better real quick all right?" the two nodded "Good. Come on Let's go see her."

"No!! I want Livvy to take us."

He stood up "Liv."

"Come on you two."

"Mommy?" Holly gripped Olivia's hand tighter

Olivia looked down at her. She was focused on her mother and was close to tears. Olivia looked over to Matthew. He had a glazed expression. She could see he was fighting off tears himself. It surprised her when he spoke. "It's ok Holly, she's gonna be ok but if something bad happens I won't let anything hurt you and we won't forget mommy. Not ever!"

The young boy's determination showed Olivia he was no longer the little baby she remembered toddling about in the hallway. Matthew had grown up.

Ashley didn't make it through the night.

____________________________

Olivia's Apartment

7:45 pm

____________________________

Olivia had made the two kids hot chocolate and was drinking some herself when there was a knock at her door. She answered to find Nate standing there with a bloodied knife in a ziplock bag. He gave it to her then sat down outside her door.

"Nate what do you want me to do?"

"Arrest me for murdering Ashley, and look after Holly and Matthew if you want to. I know Ashley wrote that will, including you in it to get the custody rights for them. Oh and tell my son Happy birthday."

"Why don't you tell him yourself. Matt is standing right behind me."

"Happy birthday, son."

____________________________

Front of 16th Precinct

10:30 pm

_______________________________

Olivia watched as Nate was taken inside, to lock-up. She turned and walked to her car, where Holly and Matthew were waiting for her.

"Detective Benson" a voice shouted she turned to see a man in a suit striding towards her

"Who are you?"

"Jack Conway, I am here to take Matthew and Holly Stanton into a children's care home."

"Who called you?"

"That is none of your business."

"Actually it is considering their mother wrote in her will that I be given sole guardianship, and she is now dead so they're my responsibility now."

"Fine. It was Jacob and Anne-Marie Stanton."

"Nate's parents?"

"Yes. Look I have a legal obligation to take them but I suppose I could prolong it for a few days, no more than a week, so you could get a lawyer and fight for custody."

####################################

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I have created, blah, blah, blah.

Sorry this took so long I was really busy with school & other stuff so it took longer to type up. It's also a longer chapter as well.

########################################

_________________________

Olivia's Apartment

Monday, October 10th

7:10 am

_________________________

Olivia got up and dressed. She was going to a custody hearing, today, for Matthew and Holly. She lifted her bag from her bedside table and chucked it on her couch before going into the kitchen, to find some food to eat on the car journey to work. Everyone knew it was a big day and she wanted to get in early to get a few things before going to the hearing. She also wanted to get as many people to wish her good luck because she felt she needed it.

"Livvy are we gonna go now."

Olivia smiled "Yes sweetie. Is your brother awake?"

Holly shrugged and went back to find her brother sprawled on the floor, snoring loudly. Olivia followed her when she heard giggling. Holly turned around and saw Olivia there. She put her finger to her lips and went over to her brother to scare him awake.

"Mattie??" she whispered "Wake up."

The boy continued to snore.

"Ok have it your way then." She grinned manically and yelled "RAWR!!!" right in her brother's ear.

"Ho-o-lly " The young boy complained sitting up grumpily, as the other two sniggered at him.

"Ok Matt, time to get dressed" said Olivia calming down, trying to hold a serious expression "We have to go soon"

"O-ka-ay"

"Come on Holly, breakfast"

_________________________

SVU squad room

8:20 am

_________________________

"Hey guys" said Elliot Stabler "How you doin?"

The two grinned at him, and went over to the Captain, who had just walked in. "Hey Uncle Elly, Uncle Donny!" said Matthew "Where's John and Fin-fin?" asked Holly

"They had to go some-place to catch a bad guy. They'll be back soon." said Elliot

"Hey we're here now."

"Fin-fin!" shouted Holly and ran over to him to give him a big hug.

"Heeeere's Johnny!"

Everyone turned and laughed as John came in, just to be bulldozered by the two miniature human missiles.

"We gotta get goin" said Olivia some 10 minutes later.

"We'll meet you down there."

"What – why?"

"Support, and if needs be, to protest if things don't go your way." Said Elliot matter-of-factly. Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm just sayin' even if it's just moral support – fine we all know you'll get those kids."

"Yeah" said everyone else in unison

"What about my moral support?" said a familiar voice "What better support than an Assistant District Attorney? And obviously four other cops."

"An afterthought Casey. Is that all we are?" Elliot joked

"Well come on Elliot I just-"

"Come on you guys we have to go."

_________________________

Courthouse

9:20 am

Custody Hearing

_________________________

"I rule that full custody be granted to the children's godmother, Olivia Benson on the grounds that the grandparents get to see them as much as possible, especially when you're working and you are unable to care for them. I am aware you have a demanding job, but I see you have plenty of support from them today. If they want to, you are to allow them to visit their father in prison at least once a month during his full sentence. Do you understand Ms Benson?"

"Yes, your Honour."

"Court is adjourned. Thank you everybody."

Olivia turned to see the two kids coming up to her, closely followed by Casey, Don, John, Fin, and Elliot.

"Livvy! Does that mean we can stay with you longer?"

"Stay? Honey, you guys are coming to live with me."

"Yay!" they both hugged her as if they would never let her go.

"See we told you you'd get them." said Casey

"Let's go get some ice cream for the little kids and coffee for the big kids to celebrate."

"Not so fast I just got a call. We got another case." Said Cragen grim faced.

"Where?" asked Olivia

"Doesn't matter for you. I'm giving you the rest of the week off so you can spend time with them getting your apartment set up for them permanently. Speaking of which. Elliot why don't you go with her, you could show her what to do with your hand of expertise. You can have this week of as well. Spend time with your own kids as well."

"Thanks Cap. Lemme know the first minute you need me. Even just for some desk or legwork."

The captain nodded "Go."

The group split at the door. Elliot had gone with Munch, Fin and Don, so he had no other way of getting to Olivia's apartment. He went with Olivia, Holly and Matthew in her car, to her apartment via the ice-cream store.

_________________________

Multzer's Ice-cream and Coffee shop

10:10 am

_________________________

"Hey, come on you two sit down and eat your ice cream"

"So your gonna enjoy this. But you will have to deal with trouble at school and misbehaviour at home. At school they may get into fights 'cos their father killed their mother and they could get angry. Kids can be so mean. But you gotta put up with it and deal with it."

"You're saying "they" but I think you mean _Matthew_ will get angry. _Matthew _will get into fights. He's so protective of his sister, and his mother's memory."

"No I meant "they". Liv, just cos Holly's a girl doesn't mean she won't fight. I have three girls. They all at one point have got into one scuffle or another over the pettiest little piece of crap that doesn't even matter to you or me. Doesn't mean it don't matter to them. So you have to listen to them. Talk to them but you have to hear both sides before you make a judgement. You have to be fair to them and to whoever they were fighting with. If the school calls, talk to them before talking to the kids. They will have interviewed witnesses if it was serious enough to warrant you coming in."

"O-k I know what it's like to be made fun of at school. To get into fights. To feel all alone. I can and will sympathise with them. I will do my best. Hey guys come on! Get over here at finish your ice-cream."

_________________________

Olivia's Apartment

1:00 pm

_________________________

Olivia and Elliot had moved most of the kids' stuff into her apartment, by the time Elliot suggested lunch. They were just finishing eating when there was a knock at the door. Olivia got up to answer and saw Jack Conway, the attorney who was hired by Nate's parents standing there.

"Hi"

"Hey do you need to speak with-"

"No, no. I came to talk to you actually."

"About what?"

"Various issues. All fairly minor, which is why I'm here, not in my office or down at the precinct."

"Ok come in my partner is here helping me move some stuff into my place from their apartment. A lot of things are going up to their grandparents as arranged, within the conditions of the custody arrangements."

"Yea. I was wondering, have they expressed any desire so far to see them or their father?"

"Not yet."

"Right."

"Hey Jack. How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Detective. I'm good. I just was about to explain to your partner here that I was just calling in to see how the kids are doing."

"It's only been a couple of hours since she got custody."

"Technically yes, but they have been living with her for longer than that, and I was just dropping by on an unofficial visit."

"Uncle Jack!"

"They also happen to be my niece and nephew. Hey guys." He bent down to hug the two of them."

"You don't have the same surname. My brother married Nate's sister, Melissa. I would like to introduce my niece and nephew to their new cousin. She's in the car with Mel, she's feeding her. I'll go get her."

"We got a new cousin?"

"Yea Remember Aunty Mel was gonna have a baby a while back? Well she must've had it."

"Not it. Her. This is Kayla Ashley Conway. Say hello to Kayla you two."

He was holding the cutest little baby girl in his arms followed shortly by what must be Melissa, holding another baby.

"I'm sorry. Did I say "her" I meant her _and_ him. This is Jesse Nathaniel Michael Conway."

"Twins. Congratulations. They're gorgeous."

So the new family got to know each other while Elliot left for home to see his own family.

_________________________

SVU squad room

Wednesday, October 12th

2:50 pm

_________________________

Olivia walked into the squad room. Elliot looked up and frowned at her. "Hey what's up. How come you aren't picking up Holly and Matthew from school?"

"They're both at after school clubs today, so I came in for an hour or so to do some work for a case. Just basically writing reports up, that kinda stuff."

"Does the Captain know?" He asked slowly

"Yes. She called first and told me."

"I really wish people would stop doin' that."

"Doing what?"

"Walking in, finishing people's sentences and stuff like that. It's getting kinda creepy and weird."

"You called." Munch walked in

"See what I mean." He gestured to Munch, who looked confused, as Olivia explained what was going on.

"Aww little Elliot's getting scared cos people are comin in an' freakin' him out." Fin walked through the door.

"Great now all we need is Casey and the circus is complete." He pointed his hand towards the door. "Nope. Oopsie Guess I forgot about Melinda."

"Hey. Sorry to barge in on this little get together but there's something you should see."Right, Fin and Munch go with Melinda. Elliot, go down to ballistics see if you can chase up the make and model of the gun used to fire the bullet that CSU found in the wall. Olivia you stay and finish up that report, then go home as soon as you're done here."

Olivia sighed and nodded. She watched as the others walked out of the room and wished she could go with them to do _something_ useful for the case. She went to get a coffee refill and her phone buzzed. She put down the coffee pot and went to answer it. She saw the number was withheld and frowned. Opening her phone to answer she sat down and said "Hello?"

"Ms Benson this is Principal Leckey from St Joseph's Elementary. It's about Matthew Stanton."

"What happened? Did he do something wrong? Did someone do something to him?"

"No, nothing is wrong - as such. Matthew is feeling a little sad and started crying during class apparently for no reason. His teacher asked him what was wrong and he wouldn't tell her. He was sent to the school councillor. She gave him a short test on how he's feeling and she is genuinely worried. That is why you were called. Would you like to come down and see him?"

"Yes. I'll get there as soon as I can."

She printed out the report and set it on Cragen's desk with a note explaining what had happened. Grabbing her coat and transferring her coffee into a paper cup she practically ran out the door to her car.

_________________________

St Joseph's Elementary

Principal Leckey's office

3:10 pm

_________________________

"Mattie." Olivia pulled the boy into a hug "You wanna tell me what's goin on?"

"It doesn't matter" the boy said, fighting back tears

"It matters to me. I want to know what's got you so upset."

"I can't tell you"

"You mean you won't" she said putting on a serious tone

"No I want to, it's just- You know when you promise someone something even when you don't wanna but you gotta cuz then if you break it they won't trust you - not ever."

"What are you talking about? Please tell me has someone hurt you? Someone said something mean?"

"I can handle the mean ones and the ones who hurt me. It's the ones who act like they care. Like they understand how I feel. It's them I can't stand."

"Well if someone's trying to help you then let them. If they want to help you then why are you stopping them. If someone wants to listen to you then just talk to them or you can listen to them. Not everyone is out to get you."

"Please. Just leave me alone. Go back to work I'll be fine."

"No I'm taking you home. We'll pick up your sister then go home."

"But-"

"No buts I'm calling Dr Huang."

"No"

"Yes. I trust him and he will listen to you. Anything you don't want to tell me, tell him. Please - for me?"

"Ok I guess-"

_________________________

Olivia's Apartment

4:00 pm

_________________________

Olivia had called Huang and he was talking to Matthew while Holly and Olivia were in the kitchen eating cookies.

"Can I give Mattie and Georgy some cookies."

"Yea but only when they come out here. We'll make sure to save them some ok?"

She nodded "Livvy, can I watch some tv?"

"Sure you done your homework"

"I didn't get any today cos i got all my work done today in class. I got a sticker in my book"

"Cool. You wanna show me?"

"Yea!" the girl leapt out of her seat and ran to get the book. "Look!"

A shiny silver sticker was stuck in the book next to today's date.

"Well done!"

"Mrs McColsky said I'd get a gold one if I was even better tomorrow."

The girl's face was so bright it could light up New York three times over. Such a contrast between Matthew and Holly. She seemed so happy all the time. He was moody and upset a lot. Maybe Holly could hide her sadness better. The door to the kitchen opened and Matthew stepped in followed by Huang.

"Mattie Georgy do you want cookies?"

"No" said Matthew who turned and stormed out

"No thank you Holly. Thank you for your kind offer. I'll take a couple to Matthew."

"He said he doesn't want any."

"I know but I want you to save some for him, I'm sure he'll have some later. Holly I'd like to talk to you for a little while now ok? But first I'm gonna talk to Olivia for a little bit. Why don't you go watch some tv and I'll come find you."

She nodded and closed the packet of cookies. Then she went to watch some tv. Huang closed the door and turned to Olivia.

"Olivia, the school councillor was right to show some concern. I'm gonna talk to Holly to see if he told her anything. I hear they're close, maybe he said some things that were a little strange maybe he made her promise not to tell."

"OK."

"Then I need to talk to you. He barely spoke but what he did say concerns me."

"Right."

"You Ok?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Single words answers and a look on your face that looks like you're about to cry. Don't treat this like another victim Olivia. Don't beat yourself up. Maybe he just misses his mother. It's common in children to express grief in different ways. That's why they are behaving so differently. How are you expressing yours?"

She wasn't. Like always Olivia Benson decided to hide her emotions and bury them in a deep hole that was getting quite full. She felt like she wanted to cry all of the time, not the best for her line of work. How could she be able to talk to emotional victims without coming across as emotional herself? How could she keep a strong head while interrogating suspects. If they saw her breaking down they would think they had broken her and exposed her weaknesses, made her vulnerable. Olivia did not like being made vulnerable.

"I'll go and talk to Holly now. Anything you want to tell me before I do?"

Olivia shook her head and he left the room.

_________________________

SVU squad room

7:00 pm

_________________________

The entire SVU team were back, except Olivia and Elliot, who had left a note for them stuck to his computer screen. They were going through the case to close it up. The phone rang. It was Olivia. Cragen answered. He listened to Olivia. Turning to the SVU team, when he put the phone down, he told them "Matthew is in the hospital. He was shot."

"Is he gonna be ok"

"Physically yes, but the thing is, the doctors want a psych evaluation. He shot himself. With Olivia's gun."

_________________________

St Mark's Hospital

10:00 pm

_________________________

The detectives had been there for a few hours, when Matthew, who had been sedated, opened his eyes. They all looked at him as a doctor came in and told them he had tests to run. They all left including Olivia. Once out the door, she sat down on one of the chairs outside and burst into tears. The other detectives surrounded her, comforting her.

"They're going to take them aren't they."

"You don't know that Olivia."

"Don. Any excuse and those grandparents will take both of them."

"Liv they will come, but you know it is standard procedure especially with fostered and adopted children."

"I'm never going to see them again."

"Yes you will you just gotta tell the truth baby girl. Come here." Fin pulled her into a hug.

"The truth?"

"About the gun, Liv. They'll wanna know how he got it in the first place."

"I know but I don't know how he got it. I keep it in a drawer, which is locked at all times."

"Olivia"

"Jack. Please don't take them from me."

"I won't"

"Help me"

"Ok"

"Please keep them away from their grandparents"

"I - why?"

"Ask Matthew. I doubt he'll tell you though."

"Olivia If they have been threatened or hurt in any way I have to know."

"I wish I didn't. I deal with it every day but I never thought -"

_________________________

#####################################

Oooooooooo sorry I'm gonna be mean and end it there.

Watch this space for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 The Aftermath

I am in no way a doctor I have no knowledge of any therapy sessions and how they actually happen. I am merely going on sessions that have been broadcast on various tv shows such as csi and grey's anatomy. This is a fanfic I own no rights (sigh) and claim no ownership to characters unless otherwise stated in previous chapters. I also don't own Starbucks or any of their products, though I do find a cream based caramel frappucino absolutely delightful.

The following takes place two months after Matthew shot himself. Child services didn't take Holly away but they put Matthew into a psychiatric children's ward with singular and group therapy, after an extensive assessment by several doctors. His sister still visits him regularly and he is being tutored by a few of his teachers who decided to come and help him, so he won't behind at school. It also means he is never alone unless he is asleep.

############################

"They took him off suicide watch two weeks ago" said Olivia to her therapist "It was a big step. He's going to get better."

"How is Holly doing?" asked Dr Reynolds

"She seems incredibly happy all of the time. I don't really know if it really sunk in cos she's so young. She understands her mom isn't coming back, I don't think she quite knows how to react yet."

"Ok well that's our hour up. I'll see you Thursday then."

"Thanks"

She walked down to her car rubbing a crick in her neck. She opened the door and heard a familiar voice shout "Hey Olivia" she recognised it as Jack Conway.

"Oh great what does he want now?" she thought. Plastering a smile on her face, she turned around and said "Hey Jack how's it goin" as casually as physically possible. "So... Here to check up on me?"

"No. Can't I come and surprise you little miss has-to-be-a-detective-about-everything."

"Why do you wanna surprise me?"

"Because, Detective Olivia Benson, you are my honorary sister-in-law and, I would have thought, friend."

"Huh?"

"You don't consider me a friend?"

"No no, the other thing"

"Oh that. As you are very well aware, you adopted my niece and nephew. Ergo, you are my honorary sister-in-law. Well, I consider you to be as much."

"Right." Olivia turned back to her car and opened the door "Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular I'm just strolling about the streets of this majestic city."

"And just happened upon the place where I would be at the very time I would be here to "surprise me"?"

"Yea. Your problem is...?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Do you want a ride or not?"

He smiled and light-heartedly stated "It would be my honour."

"Just get in"

"Ooo feisty, I like it"

She swatted him with her purse

"Ok ok" he laughed, getting in the passenger side as she got in and slammed her door shut. "So, Olivia how are my wonderful niece and nephew

"Crap"

"How so"

"Your nephew has been institutionalised for two months, 6 weeks of which he spent on suicide watch."

"It's good he's off"

"Yea but he's still there"

"Don't beat yourself up"

"I'm not"

"Sure you are and I bet your therapist told you the same thing. You're in denial"

She glared at him as she turned a corner

"Jesus! Keep your eyes on the road goin' 'round corners"

"Shut up" she flicked her eyes back "I need to be back at the house in 10 minutes. Do you wanna go grab a coffee?"

"Yes, but I think I'll have tea"

She nodded and parked her car 3 blocks from the precinct, outside a Starbucks.

"Actually, I've changed my mind I'm going for a cream based frappucino"

"Cream base?"

"If there is one thing I don't see the point in it has got to be cold coffee."

She smiled at that. "Come on before my captain has a hernia for me being late."

Elliot Stabler watched from his car as the two went into the shop. He frowned and reached for his cell. He was about to call Olivia, when he saw them leaving and getting into her car carrying frappucinos and laughing.

"So did you and lover boy have nice frappucinos?"

Elliot's voice brought Olivia back to the present. "What?" she looked down at her hand and saw the empty take out cup, which she threw in the trash.

"So how long have you been dating him?"

"Jack??? We aren't- I'm not- We're just friends."

"Sure"

"Do you have something to say to me"

"No"

"I think you're jealous"

"Why? It is perfectly ok for you to date some random guy you hardly know, Olivia. You're a big girl, who can make her own decisions."

"Then why do you think I'm dating Jack, and why are you interested if I am or not anyway?"

"I am not"

"Yes you are" she said accusingly

"Ok prove it"

"No-one is proving anything." Cragen interjected. "We just got a case" He handed them files "Mercy Hospital." They looked at each other. "Go!"

They both dashed out the door

_______________________

Mercy Hospital

December 19th

4:10pm

______________________

"Vic's name is Kendra Harris, 14. Beaten, raped, no fluids." Said the doctor "Room 1302"

"Thanks"

"Kendra, my name is Olivia, this is Elliot"

She looked up. Well, looked up would be slightly incorrect. Directed her black-blue mashed up face towards them.

"We need to ask you some questions about who attacked you."

The girl nodded.

"Did you see his face?"

She nodded again.

"Would you be able to recognise him if you saw him again?"

"Yes" came a small voice "but I don't wanna see him again cos he'll hurt me again"

"It's ok he won't be able to see you when you tell us who he is."

"Promise I won't have to see him again?"

"When you pick him out of a line up he won't see you."

"What about the trial?"

"You will have to testify in front of him but he won't be able to talk to you or go near you. He'll just be in the same room."

She looked immediately afraid. Elliot quickly assured "He can't hurt you, he won't touch you."

Back at the House, they were told CSU had found DNA from an unknown male on her clothes and they were still running it through the system. Kendra's parents had been interviewed and Fin and Munch were just back from her school talking to classmates and teachers.

"Same old story everybody liked her, kept most to herself, she had no enemies, the usual" concluded Fin. He closed the file and put it on the desk beside him. "So what now captain? Do we go through her phone records to find a potential suspect or suspects? Munch and I are gonna canvass the neighbourhood. See if anyone saw somethin' suspicious."

"Sure, get right on it. Elliot, you go through the phone records. Olivia, go back to the hospital with a sketch artist see if we can't get a description."

______________________

Donaldson Residence

5:20 pm

______________________

"Mrs Donaldson, I understand that your daughter is close friends with Kendra Harris" said Munch

"Yes, they've known each other a long time. Both grew up here in this apartment building."

"Can we talk to your daughter, Mrs Donaldson?" he replied

"Yes she'll be home from school within the next five-to-ten minutes"

As if on cue a tall girl walked in dressed in black with long dark red hair and goth make-up.

"Emily" her mother's face brightened

"What have I supposedly done now?" she asked, sulkily.

"Em, they just want to talk about your friend, Kendra."

"Sure, psychopathic boyfriend-stealer Kendra from across town or cute little bunnies Kendra down the hall."

"Kendra Harris, Emily"

"Oh THAT Kendra. Sorry you meant my 'Siamese twin' Kenni. No-one calls her Kendra anymore."

"Kenni is in the hospital"

"What? Mom, why did no-one tell me what happened? Did someone hurt her? Is she sick?"

"Kenni was beaten up" Finn put in

"By who?"

"We were hoping you could tell us if there was anyone you could think of, seein as the two of you are so close." he replied

"Um i dunno. Hang on. I remember her saying about this guy, kept hangin' around."

"She tell you anything about him?" asked Munch

"Tell me? She showed me. He was in the park. With some kids."

The two detectives looked at each other and back at Em.

"Here." she continued going to her room. Returning she said "I have this photo of him it's not very good quality but I figured it may come in handy some time."

The guy in the picture looked familiar. Very familiar. But it was hard to see his face to be sure.

______________________

Squad Room

6:30pm

______________________

"DNA found at the scene was a mixture of 2 unknown male donors and one female who was in the system." reported Elliot

"A match? Who." asked Cragen

"We don't know. Can't get access to the file." Olivia replied

Before Olivia could ask why Munch walked in with the photo ID results.

"The lab was able to clean up the photo. Guess who Olivia."

The picture went on the board. Olivia looked at it. Stared at it. Her jaw dropped. The man in the picture was...

#############################

and I'm leaving it there. 2 b mean

plz R&R


	6. Chapter 6 Business as usual

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination - both a gift and a curse. All rights belong to Dick Wolf Films (oh Darn!)

From chapter 5...

_"DNA found at the scene was a mixture of 2 unknown male donors and one female who was in the system." reported Elliot_

_"A match? Who." asked Cragen_

_"We don't know. Can't get access to the file." Olivia replied_

_Before Cragen could ask why Munch walked in with the photo ID results._

_"The lab was able to clean up the photo. Guess who Olivia."_

_The picture went on the board. Olivia looked at it. Stared at it. Her jaw dropped. The man in the picture was..._

###############################

"Nate Stanton" It was Olivia who broke the silence

"I thought he was in prison"

"Must've been taken before he was" she went over and looked at the picture closer

"Yea"

"So Nate's been hangin' round with his kids lookin' at teens" said Finn

"We'll go check it out, but yea seems like it" replied Elliot

"Go tomorrow." said Cragen "Call the prison and arrange a meet."

"Ok" and Elliot went to go use the phone

Olivia sat down and started flipping through the file. "So why couldn't you get access to the file, Olivia?"

"Juvvie file. The female is a kid"

"Casey could get access"

"What's your probable cause?" asked Casey as she walked in "Get me a reason to open that file and I'll run it past a judge"

"Casey, this girl may have seen something. She could help our victim"

"Did you do backround checks on the people you interviewed. Is there anyone else with a record? If not we gotta treat this as random, and from what I've heard it looks like Nate Stanton is good for it."

"Yea, except at the time of the attack, he was in custody."

"The unknowns or the female have any matches to each other or to any file we _can_ get access to?"

"DNA are still checking"

"Not anymore" said Munch walking in with a grin "Unknown Male A has an Uncle Jack in the system. Jack Petersen has one brother and three sisters. Two of the sisters died young and the other emigrated to Australia six years ago. Married with one son, 6 year old Jayden. Their brother, Mark, married twice, divorced twice. Three children, Erica, 11, Thomas, 14, Lonnie 19."

"Could be Tom or Lonnie."

"Unknown Male B has a cousin in the system. One Arthur Reynold-Schultz, 20. Caretaker at Saint Andrew's"

"Elliot, Olivia go talk to Thomas and Lonnie. Munch, Finn go see Arthur. Lets find our perps."

____________________________

St Andrew's

December 20th

12:30pm

____________________________

"Arthur Reynold-Schultz"

"Actually I've dropped the Schultz, I'm estranged from my father. How can I help you?"

"We need to know if you have a male cousin who lives in Manhattan, Brooklyn or Queens"

"I have seven."

"Ok we need their names, ages and where they live."

"Jack, 3 and Marty 5 live in Queens, Nathan, 1, lives a block away, Jason, 9, and Ashton, 16, of Manhattan and finally the twins, Kendall and Chris, 7 Brooklyn.

____________________________

Schultz residence, Manhattan

3:00 pm

____________________________

"Ashton, do you know Kenni Harris?"

"Yea Kenni was friends with my buddy Lonnie's brother, Tom."

"How well you know Lonnie?"

"Pretty well we were in the same chem class last year. We sometimes hung out up until two years ago."

"What happened?"

"I moved school, we lost contact til bout two months ago"

"Kenni Harris was attacked"

"What?!?!?!?!?!"

"We found your DNA there, you wanna explain that?"

"I saw Kenni last week we hung out with Lonnie and some other girl he knew can't remember her name Callie or Kerry or something I think."

____________________________

Apartment of Mark Petersen

4:00 pm

____________________________

"Mr Petersen, we called yesterday and you weren't in."

"Yea sorry I was In Long Island visiting my parents. I came back last night to pick up my kids."

"They here, Mr Petersen?"

"Erica yes, the boys no."

"Where are they?"

"Not a clue. They left this morning, said they'd be back later."

"Would Erica know?"

"Erica!"he called

"Yes Daddy?"

"Do you know where your brothers went this morning?"

"Umm..." she looked from Elliot to her dad to Olivia and back to her dad

"Erica" said her dad warningly

"I dunno text them or something?"

"Erica, please. Where are they?"

"I don't know dad. Try the park"

____________________________

Central Park

4:25pm

____________________________

They saw the brothers by a tree, one taller than the other.

"Hey guys"

"Who are you?" asked the taller boy

They both flashed their badges. "We want to talk about Kenni Harris"

"Talk to Tommy" said the shorter one, who must be Lonnie

"Kenni hasn't been to my school in over three years. It's been longer since we last spoke."

"You sure? We found DNA that could be yours next to her"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she was attacked and it was either you or Lonnie cos its definitely not your sister or cousin Jayden"

"Ok you can have my DNA. Lonnie's too."

"What? Why do you want my DNA?

"They just do Lonnie"

"Ok do we have to go downtown for this?"

"Yes"

"Um ok"

"You got a problem with that Lonnie?" asked Elliot a little confrontationally

"No...no I'm just a little nervous in certain places"

Yea sure. Like that's believable. Thought the two detectives

____________________________

Olivia's apartment

December 21st

3:12 am

____________________________

Olivia had just put out her light when her phone buzzed. The message read:

_"Liv, results came back. Come downstairs, I'm outside. Elliot"_

She grabbed a coat and shoes and ran downstairs.

"Hey" said Elliot, as she appeared outside "You get much sleep?"

"No" thinking, I couldn't you stopped me, instead she continued "Couldn't, let's go"

____________________________

SVU squadroom

4:24 am

____________________________

"Sorry to call you in like this but our suspect is in the wind." said Cragen "We have to find Lonnie"

"Why?"

"DNA results. It's him."

"When was he last seen?"

"Ten thirty last night. His brother, they share a room, went in to go to bed, after coming home from a friend's house, and he was gone. That was around 1 this morning"

"Ok. Do you think the brother has some involvement in this?"

"No buddy confirms Tom was there til 12. Security cameras show him getting the subway back home at 12:15. Then getting off the subway at 12:40 its about a ten minute walk from the subway station but he says he stopped off in the 24 hour store for a few things. No time to get the brother out and on the run."

"Captain, Lonnie's cell's just been flagged down in Brooklyn." Finn said running in the room "Techs are tracking it were gonna have a live feed of his location."

"Let's go people."

____________________________

"Why'd you run Lonnie?"

"I wasn't running." he squirmed as he was cuffed

"Sure looks like it"

"NO! I wasn't running!"

"He was coming to see me" said a voice.

The detectives turned to see a woman they didn't know. She was covered in bruises and cuts, some older than others, some fresh. She had needle marks in both arms and was shaking.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lonnie's real mother"

____________________________

"Why were you not questioned?"

"No-one asked about me, obviously. His father forbids Lonnie to see me. I don't see why he goes to see his siblings' mother, she don't care a button for my Lonnie. His father insists on it. Don't go to your own drug addict mother, who would do anything to protect you, go to the woman who doesn't care 'bout you. Sure there's no biological connection but hey least she ain't a junkie." the cynicism oozed from her words.

"So, are you protecting him now?"

"Why wouldn't I, he's my only child."

______________

"I promise you I wasn't running. I just wanted to see my mother."

______________

"He's turning into his mother. I found stuff under his bed in his room. Drugs, little white pills with writing on."

______________

They were for health class I must've dropped some when I picked up my bag. It was only stuff drawn on candy."

______________

"I recognised it as the stuff his mother used to take."

______________

"No, he's just jumping to conclusions"

______________

"There was only a few but I knew there'd be more"

______________

"I told him exactly what they were"

______________

"He tried to pass it off as candy. Can you believe that? The cheek of him"

______________

"That's the reason I went to my mother. To vent my anger at him being so stupid."

______________

"Why should I believe him after he went behind my back like that?"

______________

George Huang, Casey Novak and Donald Cragen are watching this.

Cragen asks Huang "What's your take?"

"I think they're both telling the truth, as they see it. Mark is so blinded by his dislike of Lonnie's mother that he takes it out on the product of that relationship he considers a mistake. Lonnie resents his dad for not leting him see his mother and defends her to spite his father."

"Cragen, I got the juvvie flie opened. Girl's name is Carrie Harper. She went to the same school as Lonnie."

______________

"You know Carrie Harper, Lonnie?"

"Yea a girl in my year in high school and college."

______________

"His stalker."

______________

"Carrie wasn't stalking me, she was just really friendly. She had a crush on me for a while it passed we decided it would be best if we stayed friends."

______________

"Carrie we wanna know about Lonnie Petersen."

"He's cool. His dad's a little freaky though."

"What do you mean?"

"Staring. Always staring. Got freakishly overprotective of Lonnie when a girl went near him. guys he was fine with, but girls..." she trailed off shaking her head

______________

"She's a liar!"

______________

"Kenni we want you to look at some pictures of people who could have attacked you"

"Ok"

______________

"Yea maybe I was a little over protective. So what! I want to stop my sons making mistakes."

______________

"It was him"

______________

"Warner found DNA on Kenni's clothing"

______________

"He's also who was staring at people, kids and stuff."

______________

"Mark Petersen you are under arrest for stalking and rape. You have the right to remain silent..."

______________

######################

Finito.....for now

So... what happens next???

Will there be another chapter??

If my muse is in the mood....

and if demand is high

so get commenting!


	7. Chapter 7 Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I own only my mind, everything else is on loan

This next chapter is kinda short. I requested a chapter. My muse got grumpy and gave me this mushy crap.

###############################

_________________________

Olivia's apartment

Saturday, December 23rd

11:40 am

_________________________

Olivia and Holly were sitting wrapping a few last minute presents for people. The doorbell rang and Holly ran to get the door, as she had become accustomed to doing within a week of living with Olivia. Olivia followed behind her to see who was visiting.

"Hello Holly. Ah Olivia, good you're both here."

"Dr Langon, what brings you here?"

"Well I have good news and bad news about your visit with Matthew on Monday. What do you want first?"

"Bad news. Then we can end on a high note"

"Bad news is, the center will be full of visitors, so we weren't able to get you a private room, or a space in the public domain."

"The good news is?"

"Instead of you going to see Matthew..." she paused and looked at them indivdually "How 'bout he comes to see you."

"Yes" screamed Olivia excitedly, hugging the doc and Holly.

_________________________

SVU Squad room

1:10 pm

_________________________

"Elliot, why are you not with your kids?" asked Olivia teasingly

"I could ask you the same question you little hypocrite, Olivia Benson. It's your first Christmas with them. Go home and enjoy it."

"Take your own advice, Liv" he retorted grinning

"Both of you go home" Cragen interrupted "Merry Christmas, and send my best to Matt on Monday. I hear he's coming home."

"It's a supervised visit. For everyone's safety, because it's his first time out of the home."

The two detective were walking down to their respective cars when Elliot asked "Hey Liv, is Matt allowed any visitors on this visit to the outside world"

"Yea Jack's coming over."

"Conway?"

"Well he is their uncle"

_________________________

Olivia Benson's apartment

4:45 pm

_________________________

Olivia got up from the couch she and Holly were sitting on, watching tv. "Hey, do you want something to eat?" the 5 year old girl nodded, without taking her eyes off the screen. Olivia sighed and went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. She heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it, carrying the plate of sandwiches to Holly, who was still staring at the screen. She opened her door and saw her partner Elliot standing there, holding Eli and two shopping bags. "Hey El" she said frowning "Here let me help you with those.

"Hi. No, no can you take Eli? Thanks." he said, giving her Eli, whose face broke out into a grin. "Hey Holly. This is Eli, my son."

"Hi Eli" she came over and started gently tickling him

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get her away from the tv. I have been trying all day."

"I have 5 children, Olivia. Been a parent for 20 odd years. You have had custody of these two for a few months. You'll get the little everyday things down pat after a while."

Olivia put Eli down on the couch, where Holly resumed sitting. The little girl played with Eli contentedly. Olivia and Elliot went into her kitchen, where they talked for hours.

*~*

Olivia glanced up at the clock and did a double take. "El, it's eleven thirty."

"Crap, the kids."

They tiptoed out of the kitchen to see both of them curled up on the sofa.

"I don't want to disturb them." Olivia whispered "I hate being the mean one to wake people up from sleeping."

"Me too. We could just leave them be. At least they're both asleep. I don't want to lift Eli, sometimes he can sleep so lightly and I don't want to wake him just to get him to sleep again."

"So stay the night"

"You sure?"

"Yea. You wanna take the bed in the spare room? Or do you want me to and you can have my bed."

"That is a tempting offer, Liv." he smiled "I really appreciate it."

"If it was tomorrow, I'd be telling you to suck it up and take him home"

"But it's today, so you're stuck with me" he grinned again

She smiled back "In that case, do you want another coffee or something else?" she said holding up some whiskey

"Something else"

They sat for another three hours, talking. After an hour they had moved on from whiskey to beer, then, after another hour, onto spirits.

_________________________

Olivia's apartment

Christmas Eve

9:54 am

_________________________

Holly woke up on the couch to discover baby Eli lying at the other end of the couch, already awake. "Hey Eli" The little boy looked at her. "where's your daddy?" he continued to look at her. She heard a noise in the kitchen. She got up and wandered in to discover Olivia and Elliot both lying on the floor, surrounded by bottle after bottle of whiskey, beer and wine. She went to Olivia, who's arm was draped over Elliot's torso, and head was nestled in his shoulder, and shook her. Olivia groaned and pushed hair out of her face.

"Hey Holly" she looked down "Elliot wake up"

Eventually Elliot was awake enough to take his son home to his mother's and Holly was able to start eating breakfast. Sitting at the table she said "Livvy, who do you like better? Elly or Uncle Jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you prefer to be around?"

"I like both of them. Elliot is my best friend and has been for a long time. Jack is your uncle and also my very good friend who I love."

"I knew it! Matt was wrong you _are_ in love with uncle Jack."

"Right, we need to get ready for Mattie and everyone else tomorrow."

This was going to be a very good Christmas. The best one Olivia had in her life. So far.

###################################

Sorry it HAD to happen, it was just too sweet NOT to put in as a chapter

Back to the storyline next chapter

Sort of

#######################################


	8. Chapter 8 And A Happy New Year

Disclaimer: Are they mine?? Ah no that was a dream

AN: BTW by this time, Matthew has been moved to a children's home, kinda like a halfway house.

The first bit is Lizzie and Dickie at school. This IS relevant. All will become clear later on.....

################

Lizzie and Dickie Stabler walked through the front doors to their school.

"Hey, Lizzie I'll see you in Homeroom." said Dickie before running off to catch up with his friends

"Sure, Dickie"

"Lizzie, hey"

"Cassie!" Lizzie's face broke into a grin "So where's Dan?"

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper."

"Could'a fooled me"

"Hey, Charlie." The girls said in unison

"My cousin's in town again. Remember Jack?"

"Yea" said Cassie

"How could we forget?" said Lizzie, rolling her eyes "That dude is totally mad. Must run in the family"

"Hey" Charlie punched her arm playfully

Lizzie laughed "Could you be any more gay?"

"Well sweetheart," he said in a really fake, camp voice "If I wasn't gay I would have you against that wall over there, 'cuz you are lookin' smokin' today." he clicked his fingers in a 'z' shape putting his other fist on his hip with attitude. The two girls looked at him, at each other, and then burst into peals of laughter. "So" he continued in his 'normal' voice "I'm having a party this weekend you guys are so invited. Oh Cassie, bring Dan too."

"What, so all your friends can slobber over his hotness? Nooo thanks" she laughed "Come on guys, Homeroom."

########

AN: Back to the storyline, you will see why that was here soon...

########

________________________

Elliot Stabler's apartment

Saturday, January 4th

11:00 pm

_______________________

Elliot was watching Superbowl reruns on some sports channel he wasn't really watching it. It was just a background distraction. His phone rang, caused him to jump out of his daze.

"Stabler"

"_Dad, how many times have I told you to check caller ID?"_

"Lizzie, hey what's up?"

"_Remember the party I told you about dad?"_

"Yes" guarded

"_I was having a good time. But now it's kinda gotten out of control. Could you come pick me up?"_

"Ok I'll be there in ten. It's pretty late so there won't be much traffic. Was there anything else?"

"_Umm dad the cops are here they wanna speak to people my turn is soon."_

"Liz what happened?

"_Uhh I gotta go dad please hurry"_

"Liz don't hang-" the dial tone sounded "up" he sighed, grabbing his coat and keys.

*~*Meanwhile at SVU*~*

Olivia threw the pen down on the file on her desk in frustration. She rubbed her face and neck, and then got up for some coffee. She pulled out her phone to text Elliot for his thoughts on the case they were currently working, but decided against bothering him. He was enjoying what little time he had with his kids. She walked back to her desk and grabbed the file. She decided whatever she felt too tired to do tonight could wait 'til morning. Everyone else had gone home, so she was surprised when Elliot's phone rang, making her jump, almost spilling her coffee. Putting the file and coffee on her desk, she walked round to Elliot's desk and answered his phone.

"Manhattan Special Victims Unit, this is Detective Benson speaking."

"_Liv, It's Elliot."_

"Why'd you call your own desk?"

"_Speed dial. It's set to my desk then yours. I hit 5 instead of 4, by mistake."_

"Ok El, what's up?"

"_A party Lizzie was at went badly wrong. Could you come to St Mark's?"_

"Sure I'll be there in twenty minutes give or take."

"_Thanks"_ he clicked off

Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Why would Elliot call her otherwise? Not stopping to think of an answer she grabbed her keys, gun and badge.

_________________________

St Mark's Hospital

12:30 am

_________________________

"Hey, El"

"Liv." He pulled her into a hug

"What is it, El? What happened?"

"Lizzie, she-"

"Elliot, what happened?" she repeated strongly

"She was at a party and there was alcohol. Some genius decided to put drugs into the drinks along with some alcohol and give it to my daughter and her friends, passing it off as lemonade."

"What drugs? Do they know?"

"Too early to say, CSU says possibly some date-rape drug cocktail."

"Oh God is Lizzie ok?"

"Yea she called the cops when she got suspicious. It was just a high school party with kids."

"Any suspects yet?"

"I dunno. Detective Minnelli won't tell me much. What he did tell me was just cuz I showed him my badge. Even then the detail was limited."

"Do you want me to ask?"

He looked up at her, questioningly. She'd said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Sure. I don't think he will tell you much beyond what he told me though.

"Minnelli"

"Yea"

"Detective Benson, SVU I understand a bunch of teens were drugged at a party tonight."

"Yes, but what interest does an SVU detect- oh" the realisation hit him like a slap n the face "You work with Stabler"

"He's my partner" she said defensively "I've known him for over a decade. He's my best friend. You wanna tell me what happened to his daughter?"

He sighed "Nothing much, she's just a little shaken. Her buddy, Cassie, however... not so good."

"SVU case?"

"Possibly. She was found half naked, covered in blood, cowering in the corner from a very drunk 19 year old college drop-out who was, and I quote, 'Never allowed to breathe in the same air space as Cassie or any of the party guests ever again'. Cassie's words. She won't talk to anyone."

"You want me to give it a go. I have eleven years experience of this stuff. If it's not SVU it'll be your case. If it is..." She trailed off. He got the picture, he nodded resignedly.

*~*Room 2054*~*

"Cassie, my name is Detective Benson. I work with Lizzie Stabler's dad."

"SVU?"

"Yes, sweetie. Can you tell me about the party?"

She nodded "It was Charlie's idea. His cousin, Jack was in town this weekend so he decided to have a 'social gathering' he called it." She took a deep breath, exhaled and continued "I brought my boyfriend, Dan and it was great til around 10, when Charlie's brother came home with beer and vodka. He started passing round drinks. Lizzie, Dan and I refused, so did a few others but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Eventually, he caved and just gave us some lemonade. At 10:20ish I started feeling woozy and sick. I got Lizzie and Dan to help me to the bathroom and Liz left for a glass of water for me. When she didn't come back, Dan went to go find her. He peeked out, to see if the coast was clear then he snuck out and closed the door behind him. A couple of minutes later, the door opened again. I thought it was Dan or Lizzie. It wasn't. It was Charlie's older brother, Jason." She started panicking "Where's Dan? Dan? Dan!"

"Ok you're doing really well just take a few breaths and take it easy. Dan is fine, he's just talking to the cops to tell them what he saw, just like you're telling me what happened to you."

"Ok" the girl settled back into bed the rest of her story was short. This was an SVU case. It was going to be a long night.

_________________________

SVU Squad room

Tuesday, January 14th

4:00 pm

_________________________

The New Year's rush of people bustling about in the streets had died down somewhat. It was a fairly heavy workload. Olivia was currently napping in the cribs, Elliot was sifting through some old case files. John was talking on the phone, Cragen was in his office. Finn walked in, breaking the idleness of the day.

"Guys, I caught a break in the Coulter case"

"Really?" asked Elliot looking up. "Go get the Captain, I'll get Liv."

Finn's break had caused a closure of two other unsolved rapes. It also caused one very cranky Olivia, who had been enjoying her sleep, until it was interrupted by Elliot shaking her. Her thoughts turned to the past week. It had been rough on Elliot, with Lizzie and her friends being drugged. Her mind drifted to Jack Conway. Elliot's face had been priceless when she had suggested things may be getting serious between them. 'After a month?' had been the shocked response. She smiled into her coffee cup as the warm aromas filled her senses with calm then, strangely, nausea. She blinked and shook her head. Bringing the cup back up to her lips to drink, the fumes caused bile to rise in her throat. She put the cup down and felt absolutely fine. She walked to the board to pin something to it and turned to go sit down again. Elliot walked through the door on the phone. He smiled and waved at her. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

_________________________

Children's outpatients ward

4:10 pm

_________________________

"Matthew how was your Christmas?"

"It was really good. I saw my sister and Aunty Livvy then Uncle Jack came round to see us. It was so good. Everybody was so happy. Like a proper family. I think my Uncle Jack fell in love with Livvy cos of the way they looked at each other and stuff. Then all people from Livvy's work came round. Elliot, Don, Finn, John and Casey, oh and George was there for a while too. I miss my mom and my dad, though. This was the first thing I had to celebrate without at least one of them."

Group therapy played a great part in Mattie's treatment. Olivia had arranged that her work buddies come round for a while, arriving in twos or threes then leaving a few hours later in small groups. Dr Langon had told her to stagger the visitor arrivals, so Matt could deal with the large numbers. She had said that he would be used to large numbers of children from his time in the hospital and also the children's home. Adults, she wasn't sure of, so a place he was familiar with would be good to start introducing him to 'the outside'. He was still going to outpatients' therapy sessions in the hospital once a week, they were proud of his steady progress and growing confidence around other people.

_________________________

SVU squad room

5:00 pm

_________________________

"So why is Holly sitting here, Liv?

"We went shopping today and I only brought her up cos I thought I'd be ten minutes max."

"January sales?"

"Just about. They're nearly over, she got some shoes and clothes. Hey Holly, wanna show Elly what we got today?"

"Yea! I got these shoes, this top, two pairs of jeans and a pair of boots."

"El, I'm feeling kinda tired, will you tell the captain I'm bringing Holly home."

"Yea" he smiled "Anything for my favourite Olivia" he grinned

"I am your only Olivia"

He grinned more, as she realised what she had said.

"Hey! I am not a possession to be passed around. Goodbye. Holly say goodbye to Elly"

"Bye Elly. See ya soon"

He waved as they got in the elevator and realised how much he wanted to go with them.

_________________________

Elliot's apartment

10:50 pm

_________________________

Elliot had been home for two seconds when his cell rang. "Stabler."

"_Elliot, it's Olivia."_

"Hey, what's up?"

"_I need your help can you come over?"_

"Sure, I just left Eli and the twins at Kathy's so I'm free the rest of the night. Something the matter?"

"_Yea like I said I need your help."_

"Sure I'll be there as soon as I can."

Elliot grabbed a pack of aspirin and his keys. He grabbed a duffel and put some clothes in it. He wasn't expecting to have to stay over, it's just he wanted to be prepared. Just in case what happened at Christmas happened again. He decided to leave the bag in his trunk, and drove to Olivia's.

##########################

My muse fell out with me

I am currently bribing her with sweets.

Not going well.

Will post next chapter as soon as possible.

Fingers crossed.

Also everything else physically possible in my anatomy to cross as well.

It's not looking too good.


	9. Chapter 9 Answers

Disclaimer: My ownership of characters store room is empty. I will even give Dick Wolf my characters if he thinks they're worthy enough

Ok direct continuation from previous chapter.... go!

###########################

When he got there, he knocked on her door. She opened it and he saw her problem. He tried to stop himself from laughing. "It isn't funny" she said irritably. There was chocolate smeared all over the walls and a chocolatey handprint on Olivia's leg.

"Where is she?"

"In the tub"

"Which tub? It looks like she cleared herself a space in the chocolate tub."

"The bathtub, you idiot."

"Yea"

"Well considering you're father of the year and all would you care to give me a hand?"

"Of course" he clapped. She wasn't amused. She punched him on the arm. He straightened his face and walked through the door.

_________________________

Olivia's spare room

11:58 pm

_________________________

"Holly, go to sleep now" said Olivia, tucking her in "I'll know better in future to close the chocolate spread jar and not leave it lying around, open. Ok, goodnight Holly."

"Night Livvy"

Olivia closed the door and turned to her partner and smiled. "Hey, it's midnight, you probably wanna go"

"You trying to get rid of me?

"No, I'm just saying we gotta get to work tomorrow and you're gonna want to get some sleep."

"I'm fine I'll stay and help you finish cleaning up."

"Well my apartment's finally clean so unless you want to wash me then all the cleaning is done. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yea that chocolate is so hard to get out of your hair" he said and she laughed "I'll stay for a while Liv he said she nodded and pulled off her socks and headed to her bathroom. Elliot went to the living room and turned on a sports channel.

Ten minutes later, Olivia came out of her bedroom, brushing her still damp hair. She was wearing lilac patterned pyjamas and fluffy blue slippers. She sat down beside him and continued brushing her hair. He looked at her and smiled "Do you want me to leave now?"

"No, unless you want to I won't force you either way."

He looked back at the tv screen "You wanna watch this or something else."

"This is fine"

"Well I was thinking considering it was your tv, it'd be your choice."

"I don't mind. Whatever."

"Who are you and what have you done with Olivia Benson?"

Her silvery laughter filled the room. "I assure you, I am the real me. It's just cos I'm relaxed that I'm like this. I'm not in mega stressed ultra strong cop-mode all the time. Unlike _some_ people I could mention"

"I am not in cop-mode"

They both laughed. Olivia asked him "Can I get you a drink?"

"Yea, sure. Only one though I do want to be able to leave at some point."

By four they were both asleep on Olivia's couch.

______________________

SVU squad room

Wednesday, January 15th

4:10 pm

______________________

Finn and John were talking by the coffee machine. Elliot was at his desk writing up a file. Cragen was in his office and Olivia was nowhere to be found. Casey Novak was on her cell sitting in Olivia's chair. The mundane workings on the office were broken when Cragen came out of his office and went to Finn and John. Elliot looked up and saw the three whispering urgently. Casey saw this and looked round. She clicked off her cell and got up to get some coffee. Cragen relayed to her what he had told the other two. The group dispersed and Casey put her coffee in a paper cup and left. Cragen asked Elliot to come into his office, where he told him what the others already knew. As Elliot was coming out, he saw Jack Conway getting off the elevator and went over to him.

"Elliot, you don't know where Olivia is, she won't return any of my calls. Is she here?"

"No, maybe she's visiting Matthew."

"Thing is, she left Holly with me this morning and asked me if I could take her to and pick her up from school. I said yes, of course. Except she told me she wasn't feeling the best and If she wasn't at her apartment when I came to drop Holly off, to come here. But she's not here."

"Where is Holly?"

"With my sister, in the coffee shop, down the road."

"Sister got her cell handy?"

"Yea"

"Call her and tell her to bring Holly here."

"Sure" He did just that

Elliot decided to try Olivia's cell. Before he could hit dial, his desk phone rang "Stabler" he answered

"_Elliot, tell the captain we got a case."_

"Sure Liv, where are you?"

"_St Anne's"_

"Ok hang on" he covered the receiver with his hand and said "Captain, Liv's on the phone, says we got a victim at St Anne's" taking his hand off the phone he said "Ok we'll see you there Liv."

"_Wait. There's something else. She was at Charlie's party, the one Lizzie went to."_

"Ok."

"_Bye"_

Elliot thought back. There hadn't been very many girls at that party. Five or six at the most. He grabbed his keys and drove to St Anne's. This was the third girl from that party who had been attacked. A few stray thoughts floated through his mind. Was the party a connection between the seemingly unrelated cases? Was his daughter next?

_______________________

St. Anne's Hospital

4:30 pm

_______________________

"This is Karla Vasquez, 15 was at the party and testified in court against Jason."

"Karla, my name is Detective Benson this is Detective Stabler. We're here to help you, can you tell us what happened?"

Her story was identical to Cassie's, except her attacker was someone called Daniel Milton. It turned out, Daniel and Jason were in a group of friends who had made a sex pact. Lizzie Stabler wasn't one of the targets, thankfully. Each boy would choose a girl at the party who already had a boyfriend and would get her to sleep with him. Cassie protested and fought, so their plans were interrupted by the police being called.

#####################

Why is all I get filler?

Promise more action and stuff later.

Very late.

Me want sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 This is What We Do

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SVU characters

AN: I decided to format this differently with less abrupt scene changes

#############################

"Bella Jennings, Elizabeth Stabler, Caroline Fischer and Jennifer Molloy, Principal McEnroe wants to see you in his office after Homeroom, today." said their Homeroom teacher

"Jen, Lizzie what have you guys got me and Carrie into now?" said Annabelle jokingly

"I didn't do anything, Bella. Whatever it was, it was all Jen."

"Hey, don't go blaming me for something _none_ of us has a clue is going on."

"Whatever" said Carrie, as the bell for the end of Homeroom sounded "Come on, let's go."

"That was weird" said Carrie as she and Jen left the principal's office, each with a hall pass.

"Yea" agreed Jen "Weird"

"Why do they want to talk to us about Keira? We hardly knew her, except Lizzie and Bella"

"Which is why they're still in there. Lizzie's dad looked pissed."

"Yea I've never seen him so mad before."

"Bet it was the party in January."

"Probably"

"Lizzie, Bella, we need to know about Keira and how she was around other people." Said Olivia

"I'm gonna go make a phone call" Said Elliot, "Excuse me."

He walked out and saw the other two girls talking at the other side of the hallway.

"Hey guys, I was wondering, do you know any other friends Keira would have here we could talk to?"

"Donny Reynolds"

"Michael O'Hare"

"Sarah Marshal"

"Hannah Zuicker"

"Lara Conway"

"That's all I can think of what about you?"

"Me too"

"Wait, did you say Lara _Conway_?"

"Yea"

"Conway. That name sounds familiar."

"Her uncle's a lawyer, you're a cop maybe you know him, Jack Conway?"

"Yes. I've met him. Briefly. He seems decent enough. Thank you for these names. I think you better both get to class now"

"Ok any names of other friends that Keira has?"

"Brandon Rice and Sarah Marshal"

"Oh, Hannah Zuicker, Michael O'Hare and Donny Reynolds."

"What about Lara Conway" Bella asked Lizzie

"Maybe" the girl sounded unsure "They didn't really talk until about two months ago."

"They not like each other, until then?" asked Olivia

"No. More of a 'didn't really know each other 'til then' kinda thing"

"You get anything useful?" Elliot asked Olivia, when she was done

"A list of names, you"

"Same." They compared lists "Practically identical, apart from this Brandon Rice"

"Let's talk to them, starting with Brandon."

They talked to everyone on the list, and got basically nowhere. Until it came to Brandon, Sarah and Lara. Apparently, Brandon and Lara used to be 'a thing' in middle school, junior high and the first month, freshman year of high school. That was until Sarah came along and, in Lara's words, ruined everything. Sarah said Lara was just jealous that Brandon picked her, and she's jealous of her and Brandon's happiness. After this lengthy interview process, Elliot and Olivia were both exhausted from the dramas and turmoil of the teen world. They went and grabbed a bite to eat. Another girl had been found, Keira Hanley. Jason and Daniel both swore they had given the names of everyone in the pact. This was why they were at the school, to see if they were hiding the identity of yet another member of this 'pact' or it was a copycat. It appeared Keira didn't have very many friends just pretty much the list the two detectives got. There were a few more names that popped up, but the results of the interviews were pretty much the same as the others.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a break from this paperwork for a while, wanna grab a coffee or a bite to eat?" asked Elliot

"Sure, just let my finish this, I'll only be another minute. You driving or will I?"

"Me, You've been driving all day, I wanna have a go."

"Sure, I'll drive then. There, I'm done, let's go."

"W-wait I said I'd drive."

"I decided to ignore you. It's my turn today."

"Your logic for this being...?"

"I get a go, it's all day." she held out her hand "Keys."

Reluctantly, he handed them over. "I'm driving us back."

"Sure..." she rolled her eyes

"Well it _is_ eleven thirty"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"By the time we get back, it'll be after midnight, so no longer today and no longer your turn"

"O...K Elliot if you wanted a turn driving sooo badly, you didn't have to give me the keys."

"And have you nagging about it all night? Sorry, no thanks." They got in the elevator to go down to the car.

"Geez Elliot be a man and stand up for yourself."

"Liv." he reached to push a button

"What?"

"Why are you so difficult sometimes."

She smiled "Just because I am."

The doors closed.

########################

AN: Sorry it's a wee shorty

had to write something

next chappie tomorrow

please leave comments as they are soo helpful. I feel the story has unwound itself, which coincidentally is the title of another SVU fic I'm currently writing but have yet to post so watch this space......

daydreamerkid xx


	11. Chapter 11 Dark secrets

AN: So SVU is awesome and life is great. I am still experiencing writer's block but this chapter slipped through the cracks. Can I get a BOOYAH! I will feed your needs.

Disclaimer: Seriously after 10 chapters I still don't own them so why should 11 be any different?

"Hey, it's me. Yeah. Fine. Uh, Jack I guess I'm calling about Lara."

"_She said you were at her school today, what's up?"_

"There were some attacks on her classmates who had all gone to a New Year's party in January."

_Yeah I remember her saying. Lara wanted to go but her dad was sick and she was visiting him in hospital."_

"We heard"

"_Yeah. Lara's had a lot of trouble with school this year. Sarah Marshal and her gang gave her a hard time."_

"Yeah I heard that too."

"_How are the girls who were attacked?"_

"Pretty shaken up, but they're willing to testify"

"_That's good. Does Lara need to do anything?"_

"No I just wanted to make sure you got the facts right, ok?"

"_Sure. Hey when can I see you again on 'unofficial business'?"_

"JACK! Please, not when I'm working."

"_When" _he prompted

"Tomorrow night. Holly and Matthew are staying with their grandparents this weekend."

"Cool. I miss you."

"Aww. I miss you too. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"_Sure. Wear something dressy."_

"You're taking me out?"

"Yeah I haven't seen you in two weeks."

"Lies!"

"_Well, barely. A quick peck on the cheek here and there is _hardly_ enough to merit having been together the past 2 weeks"_

"I know. Tomorrow night, then."

"_You were just calling for a date weren't you?"_

"Not just a date. Originally it was work based then you came up with the whole idea of the 'unofficial business' thing, not me."

"_You have me wrapped around your finger. It was a lame excuse."_

"I know, shut up. Listen I better go. Busy day."

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye."

"Liv, come on we'll be late for court."

"Yeah, coming."

* * *

~A few weeks later~

Olivia and Jack were sitting eating dinner in their apartment, into which they had moved two weeks previously. It was bigger than Olivia's and Jack was a month into his new job in New York.

"So Jack how is business"

"It's good actually," he put down his fork and said "Liv, I just wanted to say that the past few months have been amazing." He smiled "I have some news, actually"

"Really, what is it?"

"My boss is retiring soon and he told me he is recommending me for his successor."

"Wow. That is so amazing. It's great."

"Olivia, what's up you seem a little off. You feel ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Well then let's finish up here and you go take a bath and I'll clear up here."

"You wanna join me?" she said seductively

"Olivia" he said warningly

"Ok, ok I'll go."

"Night."

"See you in bed."

"If you haven't fallen asleep."

"Don't" she yawned "Don't joke like that" he laughed as she yawned again "Hey stop it"

He pointed to the door.

The next day she left earlier than usual for work. Jack woke to a note pinned to the refrigerator door.

_Jack,_

_Dropping __Matt __off __to __soccer __practice then bringing Holly to her appointment. Also getting groceries, text me if we run out of something._

_See you later_

_Olivia x_

He smiled and rolled his eyes. He wondered why such a wonderful woman was with a man like him. He was so lucky. He grabbed a carton of OJ out of the refrigerator and noticed there wasn't much left. She always forgot to get the OJ. He lifted his cell and sent her a message.

* * *

SVU squadroom

Finn and Munch decided to stay in for lunch, that afternoon. Elliot was having a day off with his kids and Olivia was taking Holly for a tetanus shot. There were no cases and the two guys were on their own so they decided to play cards. Betting with crackers.

"Poker?"

"Nah let's play cracker Blackjack"

"Ok you wanna deal or will I?"

"Go ahead, just don't comment on the cards being so government cover up if you get a bad hand again."

"I won't. So how's Ken?" he asked, dealing out the cards

"He's doin' good, got a new job to help pay his student fees."

"What's he do?"

"Buses tables a couple nights a week. It's a good thing for him, he likes it. Gives him stuff to do, keeps him out of trouble."

"Trouble? Ken?" John scoffed lifting another card

"You know, like 'wrong place at the wrong time' kinda thing."

"Yeah. Ah damn you win again."

"Hand over the cracker. I'm just that good."

"It's luck."

"What's up with Munch? I thought he'd be sayin' it was aliens or something that gave you all the good cards."

"Ah, hey, Elliot. Nah, if he makes one comment he forfeits and I get the packet."

"Looks like you'll get it anyway." John's pile of crackers was considerably smaller than Finn's

* * *

"Holly, it's ok, it's not going to hurt. It'll be a little pinch and that's it, all done."

"I" *sniff* "don't" * sniff* "want it" *sniff* "Livvy. Please don't let them do it."

"If you do this we can go get Matt from soccer practice and we'll all get some ice cream. How 'bout that?"

"Ok, but I'm scared."

"I know. When you were a baby you got shots all the time. It's all part of growing up. Come on, my big 7 year old Holly isn't scared of a silly little needle, is she?"

"No"

"It's silly isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good girl, come on."

* * *

Jack read through the contract he had found on his desk this morning. He read it again for the hundredth time. picking up his pen he hesitated before signing. He handed them to the man in front of him in the thousand dollar suit who scanned the document, nodded, shook Jack's hand and departed. Jack grimaced at the retreating figure. He strode round his desk and lifted his phone and dialled a number he knew all too well.

"What do you want from me?.... I know, I know.... yes.... I apologise for that but-.... yes I understand.... ok.... bye." replacing the receiver he sighed and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his face and pushed away from the desk. He got up and started towards the door. His cell rang at that instant. When he saw the name on the phone he felt his skin crawl. He opened the cell and spoke into it, "Yes" he listened and the colour drained from his face. "I tried.... but I had to.... I'm sorry.... please.... no, don't.... I'll do anything"

The 3 magic words.

* * *

"Was that really that bad?" Olivia asked the young girl as they exited the exam room

"Not really"

"You were so brave and didn't cry."

"Yeah"

"Come on let's go get your brother then grab some ice cream."

"Ok"

* * *

"Well I guess that's it." said a nondescript gentleman, the same man who had been in Jack's office an hour previously. "Thank you, Mr Gideon. I can't thank you enough for your help."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Gideon noticed Jack and exclaimed "Jack! Come over here. You've met This young plucky gentleman haven't you?"

"Well I don't know about plucky, sir" said the nondescript gentleman

"Please, call me Frank, everyone does. Well, Jack."

"Yes, I actually just signed a client contract with his company."

"Indeed, Eldar & Sons thanks you for your cooperation for legal representation. Mr Eldar will be most pleased."

"I didn't know the Eldars still ran it" said Frank Gideon (Jack's boss)

"Yes, well a new Eldar has taken over the corporation and he felt that the legal representation wasn't adequate enough so he decided to choose this firm instead."

"And a great pleasure it is to accept this contract." replied Gideon

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Mr Eldar will meet with you on Monday to discuss the final terms of the contract." he shook their hands and left

"I hate to say this but I'm a little suspicious of this new client." said Jack, uneasily

"You should be. The Eldar empire is growing rapidly. We have become but a small part of that empire." the older man straightened and said "No matter, we are their new legal representatives and we pride ourselves in not judging our clients. We don't want to do the court's job for them do we?"

"No, Frank we do not."

"Jack, remember our agreement over the event of my leaving of my job?"

"Yes, sir"

"I've been doing some thinking and I think now would be a good time for you to get a partial promotion."

"Partial promotion? What do you mean?"

"Well, Jon Maxwell is going to take your place and his job is being replaced by two junior jobs."

"Yes sir, but what do you mean by a partial promotion?"

"I mean I am giving you my job, while I'm still in it."

"I'm afraid I don't follow, sir"

"We are going to have a job-share. If you want of course."

"Yes sir I do."

"It'll mean you can get into the job easier and I can show you the ropes so you aren't going in blind."

"I'm not a rookie, sir"

"I never said you were listen, why do you think I gave you that contract to sign over if I wasn't serious about this. Listen, Jack I'm getting older and I need to be sure that someone I know I can trust will guide this company through times of trouble as well as fortune. These are dark times and you _will_ have to make some tough choices. I just want this transition to go as smoothly as possible."

"Ok sir"

"We start the process, Monday."

"Sir that's when the contract meeting with Eldar is."

"Exactly. Come on Jack, you've done stuff like this before I just want you to take the lead considering you were the one signed the contract."

"Don't remind me."

"Come on. Let's prepare for the meeting and your new job in my office."

"Ok, sir. Can you give me a minute I have a few calls to make."

"Alright Jack, when you're ready, you know where to find me."

Jack smiled at his boss and turned towards his own office, his smile turning into a discomforted grimace. He closed the doorbehind him and lifted his phone receiver. Hitting the redial he listened to it ringing. On thee fourth ring, he heard it pick up. "It's done" he said gruffly, and hung up.

* * *

Olivia stopped the car outside the kids' school, where Holly and she waited for Matt to finish his soccer practice. Soon a crowd of boys came out of the doors and she saw Matt as he waved bye to his friends and ran over to her car. She got out to help him with his stuff and he got into the car. They went off and got ice creams and drove home. None of them noticed a black '02 chevvy pull out behind them as they left the ice cream parlour. The same chevvy had been parked outside the school every day for three weeks. The same chevvy had followed them home every day.

##########

MYSTERY CALLER ALERT!!

Who is calling Jack?

Ooh and who is following Olivia and the kids?

When will something good happen?

Oh wait this is my sick story so i reckon probably never...

Well eventually it will we all love a happy ending


	12. Chapter 12 The Weekend

AN: So here is Chapter 12, I'm trying to uncomplicate things so I can actually have an SVU related storyline instead of a random government conspiracy and yes, John Munch made me do it.

It begins with d, ends in r and has an "isclaime" in the middle, it's a.....

Disclaimer: I only own Calvin, Feidow, the Mendelssohn's, Jack, and Holly & Matt, everything else is Dick Wolf's

Well lets get on with it then

###############

* * *

Jack closed the door to the apartment, sighing as he leant against the door. He had a queasy feeling about Monday, or perhaps it was the fish he had for lunch. He was glad it was the weekend, it meant he could mull over what had happened that week. But it also meant he was closer to the finalisation of the Eldar & Sons contract and Monday's meeting. He decided to get a glass of water and start preparing for Monday. He noticed the apartment was empty and was glad for the peace and quiet as he typed rapidly on his computer. He had to get this done quickly so he wouldn't spend all weekend working. He heard the key turn in the lock and smiled. He definitely had to get this done.

"Hey" he heard Olivia call "We're home. Jack? You here? I saw your car outside."

"Yeah" he called back "Kitchen"

"Oh, you're working."

"What makes you say that?"

"Hey I have been a detective for longer than I care to think about. You're working."

"What was your first clue?" he said as she entered the kitchen

"Well, the laptop is a big giveaway, being in the kitchen, also. You like to work where there's easy access to food, and you weren't on the couch with a beer, reading some magazine you think I don't know about."

"Ok, detective, enough detecting, enough interrogating. I confess! I am indeed working. Guilty as charged. You gonna cuff me now?"

"Ooooh I don't know, I've been working all day and I don't think I could arrest one more bad guy."

"But I am very, very bad."

"Too bad, the kids are home."

"You just ruined my mood, you know that?"

"It was on purpose, you dirty, dirty little boy. I have some case files to look over later so I will not be doing much else this weekend"

"Damn" he whispered "and I thought _you_ were the fun one"

"Shut up" she said, playfully hitting his arm

He looked at her and smiled "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you" he said, his voice cracked and he reached over and pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, too, Jack. Back to work." She grinned as he rolled his eyes and they went back to their respective paperwork.

* * *

Friday evening rolled into Friday night and Saturday morning came along.

Elliot had called around to work with Olivia on their case, while Jack had taken Holly to ballet and Matt to his soccer practice. Jack didn't feel like going home just yet, and had some time to kill. He went around buying things in different stores and wandered into a flea market where he saw Calvin Eldar and the non-descript man, who had represented his company on Friday. The man said something to Eldar, who looked right at Jack and his face lit up with recognition. He nodded to the other man and said something and they walked over.

"Mr Conway, pleasure to meet you at last."

"Mr Eldar, it's an honour, sir"

"Please, call me Calvin. If we are to work together, we should dispense with the formalities and become on first name terms."

"In that case, as you already know, I am Jack Conway. I am, from Monday, your company's new legal representation."

"Jack, it is a great pleasure. You know I only choose the best. Survival of the fittest, and all that."

"Indeed"

"Jack, this is Henry Feidow, you've already met him of course. Henry is my assistant, but he is more like a partner. He is a fantastic colleague and friend."

Feidow just nodded politely at Jack. There was something about this man that made him feel uneasy.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what is the head of a prestigious contracting agency, and his assistant, doing in a flea market?"

"Well, ever since I was a boy, I have enjoyed coming down to these things. So full of character, and interesting goods on sale."

"Also a few good bargains and deals." Jack said "That's what so good. I did half my Christmas shopping until I was about 20 in flea markets. It meant I could horde leftover money to go drinking round New Year's with my pals, when we were kids."

"Ahh yes, the freedom of childhood"

"The innocence, as well," Jack said

"Yes, those were the days" Calvin laughed softly and patted Jack on the shoulder. "Jack, I think we'll get along just fine."

"So do I, sir, so do I."

* * *

"So, this guy, Mendelssohn, threatened some kid, Calvin, twelve years ago."

"Said if he didn't pay up, he would have to deal with the consequences."

"Which were his girlfriend, Patty, and her kid sister being beaten and raped, then thrown in the East River."

"Alive"

"Yeah, so Calvin calls the cops, we find Patty and her sister alive."

"Only just"

She grimaced, and continued "They both have swallowed a lot of water. Patty slips in and out of consciousness, little sister, Allyson is unconscious and barely breathing."

"Patty keeps screaming for Allyson. Paramedics have to sedate her."

"Then, at the hospital Allyson wakes up and tells us a garbled story of what happened."

"She can't form some words and sentences, eventually we're able to get her statement."

"Meanwhile, Patty is in surgery and we can only talk to her next day."

"Her statement corroborates her sister's and they ID their attacker as Mendelssohn"

"Now, twelve years later, he's out on parole. He hunts them down and holds them hostage, but this time, he doesn't hurt them. He only talks to them. Tells them to say they made the whole thing up, it wasn't him, it was someone else."

"He wants them to suffer."

"They stand up to him, they're not kids anymore."

"He kills a lamb in front of them."

"Says next time it would be Patty's little baby girl."

"Yada yada yada, we get to February, he releases the girls without telling them why. He is arrested for kidnapping. Serves two months. Again, out on parole."

"So in April Patty's five year old son went missing. Pictures of her eleven year old daughter was pasted on trees and bus stops all over the city. It's her school picture, with the inscription 'she is mine' scrawled on it."

"At first we thought it was some sick pervert, but it turned out that Kyra was conceived twelve years ago, and it is her biological father, Mendelssohn that is doing this."

"Now, it's August, where is the five year old, Donny?"

"Could be hidden, in another state, or out of the country"

"Or dead"

"Yeah"

"So, it's Mendelssohn"

"Nope, Xavier Mendelssohn was killed last month in a bar fight."

"Someone he's working with? A friend or family member?"

"I don't think so, Liv he didn't seem the socialising type and no-one came to see him at any of his trials, except the witnesses and victims."

"And lawyers and cops"

"Yeah, lawyers and cops" he agreed "but his prison visitor log is fairly empty with only half a dozen entries. Most from the mother, but she died three months back."

"Father?"

"Out of the picture since Xavier's sixth birthday. Ran off with and I quote 'some cheap whore from across the street'. Mrs Mendelssohn thought she had ridden herself of all the reckless violence until Xavier turned fifteen and started messing around."

"Like father, like son?"

"Oh yeah, big time. He got into all sorts of trouble, stealing stuff, beating up little kids. Then as he got older, he got into more serious stuff. He beat up a kid, stole everything of value the kid had, then left him for dead. Kid was in a coma for two weeks. Pawned it in Jersey two hours later, the money 'disappeared' and so did half a kilo of meth from a storage facility the local cops were watching."

"I remember hearing about this case they found their suspect, but not the meth. They never did get it."

"Yeah they think the meth was distributed to other dealers and users. Probably all gone within a few days. So the kid is caught and serves 18 months in juvvie. Which sets him straight, or so he says. He got a job about 4 years ago at a contracting firm called Weller Contractors, who were then bought over a year later by Eldar & Sons."

"Wait, Eldar & Sons?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with that?"

"Jack's firm's newest client is Eldar & Sons"

"Oh ok, so he was fired by them within six months because he was slacking off and was losing them clients. Ever since, he has been bothering the company. Making threats, hassling employees and clients, and so on."

"How long ago was that?"

"Almost two years"

"Bastard. Wait" something clicked in her mind "Clients, and employees, did he hassle the previous lawyers?"

"No, but they mysteriously wouldn't do much about him. Files went missing, computer files were deleted, the computer systems got several suspicious viruses, and there was a bomb scare."

* * *

Jack parked his car half a block from the apartment and walked the rest of the way. He saw Elliot's car as he rounded the corner and went up the steps. He put his key in the lock to the apartment and went inside, throwing his keys in the dish on the table by the door. Olivia must have heard the keys because she yelled "Jack we're in the kitchen." He went in search of his beautiful girlfriend, because he had made one final stop on the way home. A very important stop. He saw them sitting at the bar with papers scattered across it. He noticed a few photographs and a lot of written and word processed pages.

"Hey"

"Hi, tough day?"

"A bit, you?"

"I ran into my new client, Calvin Eldar. Funny guy. His assistant is a little weird though."

"Wait, Calvin Eldar? Elliot hand me the pages on Mendelssohn's arrest history" he did so "Here it is..."

She read out the police arrest record.

"Right, so we talk to the people in the neighbourhood"

"No, Elliot. We talk to Eldar & Sons"

"Uhh. Not yet, I will organise a meeting next week. I'm not doing you any favours. I don't want to lose this contract."

"It's ok, we were never going to be anything but professional about this."

Sunday night, they went to sleep. Jack, nervous about the upcoming meeting, tossed and turned for a while before sheer exhaustion took over.

* * *

#################

NEXT CHAPTER IS MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!

Long and convolutedness of this story now is annoying

I am trying to tie up the now many loose ends

I have realised 3 years have been covered in this story

oh well timing was never my best skill

please review the button is there_________

|

|  
\/


	13. Chapter 13 Monday, Monday

AN: Happy New Year!!! enjoy...

Disclaimer: as always i don't own anything from the show

###############

Jack woke up at 6 am and got ready for work, made breakfast, then Olivia woke just after 7 am, so she could get the two children ready to go to school, and herself to work without much bother. Jack then got Matt up at 7:45, by which time Holly was already awake and eating toast covered in chocolate spread. Olivia grabbed a bite to eat and went with Matt to his school, just after Holly had gone with Jack, on his way to work, to her school. Olivia was half a block from the 1-6 when her cell rang and the caller ID showed it was Elliot.

"El I'm almost there" she said, putting the speakerphone on

"_Hudson University"_

"We got another case there?"

"_No, a lead, Kirsty Mendez's case"_

"I thought the victim recanted"

"_She came clean 10 minutes later, told us the name of her attacker."_

"Oh, that must've been when I had to leave early"

"_Yeah, the joys of parenting. Wait 'til you're watching 'em graduate college."_

"You're starting to sound like John. See you in ten"

"_Thanks a bunch. See ya 10 minutes"_

When she got to the university, she saw the others waiting for her. Another day as a Special Victims detective had begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack walked through the lobby of his work building. People were staring at something. Then he realised, the meeting with Eldar & Sons was today. The centre of attention, of course, was the newest client; Calvin Eldar, CEO of Eldar & Sons. Contract signing and paperwork needed done. He spotted his boss, now more of a partner, Frank Gideon speaking with Eldar, and his ever present assistant, Henry Feidow standing more like a bodyguard than an assistant.

"Jack!" called Frank "Come on over here and join us"

"Frank," he greeted, as he approached them "Mr Eldar, Mr Feidow"

"I told you, Jack call me Calvin" he smiled "Frank, shall we proceed?"

"Of course. Let's go to conference 2. This way"

* * *

"So Vince, you like the girls don't you? You're a ladies' man."

"Yeah Vince, I'm a lady, you gonna woo me with your charm. Or am I too _old_ for you. I'm not in my late teens."

"That's what you _really_ like. Tallk to us Vinny, prove us wrong."

"My name is NOT VINCENT SCALLIONI! My name _is_ Lars Jericho."

"Larry, my boy-"

"_Lars_, not Larry"

"Did you just interrupt my partner Vince?"

"Call me my real name, and I will co-operate with you fully."

"Your DNA says you are Vincent Scallioni. You're in the system for assault and grand larceny."

"Maybe I got an evil twin or something"

"Nope. DNA doesn't lie-"

"Unless" said Cragen, walking in "He really does have a twin, separated at birth. Mr Jericho, you're free to go. We have the real Vincent Scallioni in custody."

"Really?"

"Sir, we checked"

"Can I meet him?"

"That might not be such a good idea."

"Tell him he's got a twin who was adopted like him."

"We did"

"So what'd he say?"

"He knew and he says 'look in the mirror'."

"That's it? 'Look in the mirror'?"

"Yeah. So if you would just follow me, I'll take you to-"

"You said he didn't wanna see me." He got up and walked to the door

"You want to see him though. One way glass is such a great thing." Cragen led him down to the next interrogation room

"Sure is" Jericho looked through the glass at Scallioni

* * *

Jack, Frank and some other executives were sitting in the conference room. Calvin and Henry were seated across from them. They went over the usual paperwork and conditions of the contract. It came out that Henry Feidow was a law student who worked at Eldar & Sons to pay his student fees. Henry couldn't find a job anywhere so eventually he decided to remain and dealt with some of the more minor legal proceedings. Jack had just finished when his cell rang.

"I am terribly sorry." He looked at the caller ID "Oh, sorry I really have to take this call. If you would just excuse me."

"Certainly" said Calvin smiling

"What do you want?" he said in an aggravated whisper as he shut the door behind him. "No...Yes he did............Well sort it out......I can't..............I'm in a meeting..............Yes _that_ meeting....Okay, Okay....Bye"

He re-entered the conference room and said "Sorry about that I had to deal with another client, are we all set?"

"We are indeed," said Eldar "I can tell that this will be a long and prosperous business relationship."

They all shook hands in turn, then Eldar and Feidow left. The other executives followed soon after, leaving Frank and Jack to walk out to their offices.

* * *

Elliot picked up the twins from school. He noticed Lizzie with the three girls that he and Olivia had interviewed last year, and he saw Sarah Marshal and also Hannah Zuicker. He recognised Donny Reynolds along with four guys he remembered faces of but not names. Finally, he saw Dickie on his own talking to a girl with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair that covered half her face. Lizzie noticed her dad and waved to her friends, as she ran to the car. Dickie hadn't noticed his dad's car or his sister running to it. He was talking to the girl who suddenly smiled, which caused Dickie to grin that trademark Stabler grin. Elliot stifled a grin himself as he watched his son start walking with her toward the line of cars parked outside. They stood by a red Honda and talked some more. The girl indicated to the car and Dickie shook his head gesturing in the general direction of his father's car. She nodded and he said something she laughed and touched him gently on the wrist, said something then got into her car. Dickie turned and started to his dad's car, waving as the red Honda swept past him.

Before Dickie reached the car, Lizzie said "So dad, it appears Dickie has a girlfriend. Never thought it'd be her though"

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Jack sat and waited in his car, outside the elementary school.

"Hey Holly" he said as the door opened

"Hey Jack" came the cheery reply

"Everything ok today honey?"

"Yeah it was great."

"Good. You sure you don't look great."

"Jonah Sykes told me he didn't like me"

"That's mean did you tell Mrs Anderson?"

"Yeah she told me to stay away from him so he wouldn't bother me then he was put on time out"

"Ok well you wanna tell Livvy when we get home?"

"I guess"

"But..."

"I think he's really nice when he isn't around his friends. He's just a little bit of a show off"

"You think he's mean because of his friends?"

"Yeah"

"You say this to Mrs Anderson?"

"Uh huh" she nodded then looked out the window and slid down in her seat

"Hey sit up"

"No I just saw Jonah I don't want him to see me"

"Ok" he started the ignition and drove to the gate

"Why'd you stop?"

"There's a line of traffic trying to get out. If you sat up properly, you could see what I mean."

She sat up cautiously and hid her face.

"What is it this time Holly?"

"He's walking past."

Sure enough, two boys walked past with their mother and little sister. Jack recognised one of them as Ashton Sykes, who had been in the school choir last year. He presumed the younger boy to be Jonah. Jack couldn't remember the baby's name.

"Mia looks so cute today in her pink jumpsuit. She just turned 2 last week."

"Yeah she is pretty cute." He noticed the traffic was cleared and drove out

* * *

Everyone was home and Jack decided it was his turn to cook. Olivia refused to give in until he told her to take a shower and that she could make dessert. He put on a mixed CD he found in Olivia's CD collection and turned it down so it was background noise. The first song was Aerosmith's 'Don't wanna miss a thing' then it was Lonestar's 'Amazed'. By that time Olivia was coming into the kitchen with damp hair and dressed in sweats and fluffy white slippers.

"Mmm smells good"

"So do you"

"Cheesy"

"Yea so's the dinner"

"Mac 'n' cheese?"

"Nope, enchiladas"

"Yummy" she came up behind him and slung her arms round his waist

"Just like you" he turned his head and kissed her lightly on the cheek, before turning round and finishing with the enchiladas.

############

there ends chapter 13

please review for more


	14. Chapter 14 Twisted

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!

#############

* * *

Benson-Conway Residence

Tuesday, February 7th

7:30 am

* * *

"So, Holly, Jack said you were having problems with a boy in your school yesterday."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, honey it does. Listen, if someone's been giving you a hard time then tell me, ok?"

"Ok."

"Once you get to the third grade and beyond things start looking up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you gotta be careful someone is always going to be mean to you. Just have to learn how to deal with it."

"I can't wait to be back in the same school as Matt."

"He starts middle school next September. I'm afraid you got a couple more years before you're there with him."

"If I was real smart I could get skipped ahead like he did."

"You think you could do that overnight? Honey, you gotta keep working real hard as it is. Besides, your brother's almost 11 do you think he'll want his 8 year old sister coming into his classes every day?"

"No."

"I guess we maybe should have had him transferred him to the same school as you but this was just easier for a year."

"I wish you had."

"Come on, the boys' school was good for him. It was what your mom wanted. She didn't like you to move schools even though your dad knew where you went. The separate schools were easier at the time. Right, how about-" she was inevitably cut off by her phone ringing. "Benson...... Ok...... I'll be there in forty..... Bye El." She hung up and turned to Holly who just rolled her eyes and left the table. "Holly! Please don't run away can we just talk until I have to go?"

"NO! Go to work. I'm fine! Jack can take me to school like he does every day."

"Hey listen I promised I'd take you to school. It's just a little earlier."

"You're gonna take me to school then go all away across Manhattan to work in forty minutes? Even I know that's impossible this time in any built-up part of America let alone in the State of New York."

"I actually am going to the high school two blocks from your school. So yeah, forty minutes. Into the car, good thing your school has a breakfast club."

"What about Matt?"

"Corey's picking him up at 8. Which reminds me... MATTHEW LEWIS STANTON!"

"What?" he appeared dishevelled and only half dressed

"Get dressed. Corey will be here in 20 minutes."

"Why you not takin me? Oh wait, job on the other side of Manhattan. Gotcha."

"How did he know?"

"It was arranged last week and because we're only going to interview people. My partner just called to check when I'd be there."

"Fine"

"I'll go get dressed then"

"Be quick about it, you know how Corey feels about waiting around."

"Especially at a cop's house"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not the most law abiding citizen is our Corey is he now?"

"Well the community service he is doing should teach him a lesson."

"Yeah" he smirked

"Matt, room, get dressed. Holly, car."

* * *

"I'm taking Eli to preschool, you want to take the twins to school again?" Said Kathy to Elliot with Eli rested on her hip.

"I'll take Eli as well, it's only a short detour, besides I thought you were going to help Maureen move to her new place."

"Yeah I am, later. _After_ work."

"So, this gives you time to have some time for yourself _before_ work. I will take care of our three youngest children."

"Ok fine. Have it your way." She handed over their son, looked at him funny and lifted the phone.

"What now?" he teased grinning

"Calling Olivia to see if you bumped your head last night and neglected to tell me"

"What? Kathy, seriously"

"Ask stupid questions, get stupid answers."

* * *

It was there again. This time she saw it. Come to think of it she had seen a black car that looked a little odd and out of place most places. She walked up to to the elementary school with Holly and looked around to see if it had followed her. It hadn't. She released her breath in a sigh and mentally shook herself. She was just being paranoid.

* * *

Elliot parked outside of the twins' school.

"See you guys later then"

"Bye dad" said Lizzie cheerily

"Whatever" said Dickie grumpily

"Looks like it's you and me now buddy"

"Daddy! Skooool" said his youngest slapping his hands on the car seat.

"Yeah little guy, school" he looked up just as the brown haired girl he had seen with Dickie the previous day walk past his car towards his elder son, who nodded at her as she approached, and smiled. She said something and tucked hair behind her ear. They walked to the entrance talking and laughing. Elliot frowned. Dickie had been bad tempered all of last night and this morning. "Teenagers" he muttered before driving off to leave Eli at preschool.

* * *

"Hey, something up?"

"No, I just- Never mind. I'm just being paranoid."

"You sure?"

"Elliot, I'm fine. Just a little paranoid I was being followed but it was a figment of my imagination."

"Do you know the car make, model, colour and plates?"

"Uh I think it was a Chevrolet, black or a very dark brown or navy blue."

"What else"

"It was either an Impala or a Corvette, I glanced at the plates, second nature. It was definitely a 2002 model."

"Ok We'll look it up when we get back to the precinct."

"Thanks."

"Right it's just before Homeroom, let's go find Principal Harrison."

"Ugh why do I suddenly feel as though I'm back in high school?"

"You didn't even go here. But I get what you mean, just remember we're professionals not kids."

She punched him playfully on the arm

"Child"

"Don't make me hit you again"

"Ok, I won't" he grinned

"I will hit you"

"Ok." They walked in and he muttered "Professionals"

"Mr Harrison, Detectives Benson and Stabler. We're here to talk to Kirsty Mendez's friends."

"Yes, I'll gather some of them up and any that aren't in attendance today I will give you a list of names and addresses."

"Thank you, we appreciate it greatly."

"That is the bell for Homeroom I think we'll go now most of her friends are in the same class. This way please."

They then proceeded around the school and started interviewing classmates, teachers and friends.

* * *

"Kirsty is an excellent student, thoroughly enjoys lessons"

* * *

"I thought you had the guy"

* * *

"Kirsty's an alright kid, kinda cool I guess."

* * *

"I didn't really know her, we don't hang out, but if she needs a shoulder I'm there"

"Thought you don't know her?"

"Well, she got attacked, right?"

"Uh huh"

"I understand stuff like that. I get it."

"You've been attacked like she was."

"I'm not saying I was I just get it when people are in pain. Sometimes they need some help sometimes they'll be ok on their own. It's sometimes better when it's not someone you know very well, so as you're not thinkin' your friends think you're weak. So it doesn't get awkward between friends."

"Is that not what friends are for?"

"With some people there are boundaries"

"Such as?"

"Dunno depends on the person. That's all I'm sayin"

* * *

"I really admired her, but I guess things change."

"How so"

"She got all moody and started acting all goody two shoes. I liked her when she was a little more rebellious."

"You sure?"

"Yeah now she's all uptight and suddenly cares about school."

"Maybe she grew up, decided it was worth more than all the partying and jerkin around."

"She doesn't know what she's missing. Oh wait, yes she does."

"So you don't like her then?"

"I do I just find her boring now"

* * *

"So, Elliot what you got?"

"Apart from the glossing over by the school? Not a lot. Teachers not doing much truth telling"

"Like politicians"

"Also, pupils giving mixed opinions. No one seems to really know her."

"Typical, same"

"Right let's go back to the house"

* * *

##############


	15. Chapter 15 Get Close

Disclaimer: 15 chapters and STILL not mine. damn. Neither is google or Barry White or Chevrolet

AN: Enjoy!

###############

___________________

They got back to the squadroom that afternoon, and updated the captain on their progress, or lack thereof. The whole team was doing backround checks on a list of possible suspects the detectives had managed to gather of teachers and pupils at the high school. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. They exited, and went to some more locations, canvassing the neighbourhood. It was around 2:30 when Olivia glanced in the rearview mirror for the millionth time that day and said

"Right seriously, Elliot, there is definitely someone following me."

"You see it again?"

"No Elliot, I'm sure it just happens to go to the same places I do at the exact same time by a complete coincidence."

He looked and saw it. "I see it. Black 2002 Corvette. Liv, if this guy's been stalkin you we're gonna find out the why and the who."

"Yeah, I know. Just makes me feel kinda uneasy. Before I would have just shrugged it off or confronted the s.o.b. but now, I have the safety of the kids and Jack to think about now."

"Welcome to family life. Ok what we're gonna do, is search all the cars mathing it's description, then find out everything we can before the confrontation."

"I know, Elliot. It just pisses me off is all."

___________________

Later that evening, Olivia was sitting at home, with Jack, watching a movie. Holly padded into the room saying "Livvy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I can't sleep, and there's a black car outside that I saw around my school and it's creeping me out."

"Ok. I know about the car. Listen, my cop friends are trying to find out about the car and the guy in it, then they're going to get him away from us and we can all sleep better, ok?"

"Ok."

"Come lie down here and watch the movie with us if you can't sleep."

She nodded and went over to the couch with them. About half an hour later, she was sound asleep. Jack gently lifted her, and carried her back to her bed. He came back to the den and heard Olivia talking on the phone.

"......This is getting out of hand, El. Holly noticed it and she's just gone back to sleep.....We need to do this and soon......Yeah thanks.....See you tomorrow.......Bye."

"Hey. She's sleeping soundly now. I'm going to get a drink from the kitchen, you want anything?"

"No, I think Holly has the right idea, I'm going to bed."

___________________

The next morning, in the precinct Elliot sat at his desk reading some emails. He noticed as Olivia walked past and sat at her desk. She looked up and nodded her head slightly, before glancing over some casefiles on her desk. The day rolled on slowly. Olivia didn't notice when Elliot first asked her if she wanted to go for lunch, so he asked her again.

"Liv? Liv!"

"What? Oh, sorry. I was miles away." she laughed nervously "Uh, what time is it?"

"Just after 1, I'm heading out for some lunch, wanna come?

"Sure. I hadn't noticed the time go by."

"I noticed. Come on, let's go."

They went to a cafe two blocks away and chatted inanely for a while before Elliot said "Liv, we have narrowed down the list of cars possible to 16."

"Ok"

"From the discription, and also from what I saw, hopefully we'll go later and get that lowered even further."

"Yeah. I think we should cross reference any links between open or cold cases I'm working."

"My thoughts exactly." That minute his cell rang "Stabler.....Yeah, we were just talkin about that........that's great........Ok.........Thanks Fin........See you back at the house in about 10.......Yeah, bye" he turned to Olivia "Correction, four have been automatically ruled out; two due to being out of state and one was impounded three months ago. The other one was t-boned two weeks ago and is a write off"

"And then there were twelve"

"Eleven."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one of the remaining twelve was sold to my daughter, Maureen last week and she is definitely not stalking you."

"Ok"

"We will get this guy. Eleven cars out of a few thousand in a week is good progress."

"Just wish this could all be over."

"It will be soon."

"I hope so"

___________________

"Guess who's a genius"

"Barry White?"

"No. Me.

"Why, Munch?"

"Because, my dear Olivia, I have discovered the identity of your stalker."

"Really?"

"Well, it's his webpage. Computer crimes flagged it and sent us the information"

"Ok, what makes you think it's his webpage?"

"It's called 'iloveolivia .com' with over nine hundred thousand pictures of you almost 11 million hits every day. You are the new google."

"Oh my god." said Olivia in a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

"This is sick" said Elliot

"I think I'm gonna _be_ sick."

"Please, direct it elsewhere. These are new shoes. Tore a hole in my pocket the size of New Orleans."

She rolled her eyes and asked "Have they been able to trace the IP address?"

"Not yet. Their working on it, but this guy has covered his tracks. Every time they try to trace it it comes up different every time. We will get him, Olivia."

"Yeah." she said, with a touch of uncertainty "I know"

###############

Trace has been found!!!

Who is it????

How will Olivia react?

Find out soon....


	16. Chapter 16 Stop! It hurts too much

Disclaimer: Nope, Nothing here is mine apart from Holly, Matt, Jack, and anyone else I have previously stated.

AN: In case you forgot... from chapter 15

"Have they been able to trace the IP address?"

"Not yet. Their working on it, but this guy has covered his tracks. Every time they try to trace it, it comes up different every time. We will get him, Olivia."

"Yeah." she said, with a touch of uncertainty "I know"

##############

"How was work?"

"Fine, how was your day?"

"A few patients, not too busy. How's Olivia?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Elliot, something tells me you're hiding something."

"Kathy-"

"No. Is she still being bothered by the stalker in the black car?"

"Yeah"

"Then, she's _not_ alright"

"Ok, fine. She's a little shaken up still and worried about the children. All I can say is, work was work and Olivia was, well, Olivia."

"That is _not_ an answer. Stop being so cryptic, please."

"Where's Eli?"

"Olivia's friend, Corey has him. Along with her two children. She said he needed the job and it's community service."

"You left our son with a criminal?"

"A misdemeanour, he regrets. He has only a few dozen hours left of community service. Olivia recommended him."

"Ok, fine."

"What?"

"Nothing. I won't fight about this. Not now."

* * *

Holly walked through the door and straight to her room, as soon as they got home. Olivia followed her carefully a few minutes later.

"Holly, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're all pale and your eyes are red and bloodshot. What's up?"

"I don't feel too good. I think I'll just sleep it off."

"Ok. You want a glass of water?"

"Uh huh. Please."

She got up and left. Holly rolled over and began to quietly cry, like she had been doing all day. When Olivia was in the kitchen, Matthew came in and started eating grapes that were sitting in the fruit bowl.

"Wash them before you eat them please."

"They taste ok I'm only eating a few."

"Ok"

"What's up with Holly?"

"She doesn't feel well, she's sleeping it off"

"Is that why she's crying then?"

"She is? She said- Ughh! How could I have been so stupid not to see it?"

"Leave it. I'll bring her the water, and sit with her."

"You know what day it is, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday."

__________________

"Captain we got a hit!"

"Go!"

__________________

"So. You wanna talk about it?"

"Why don't I remember her much?"

"You were only four. Really young. Too young for it to happen. But you gotta remember we can't change the past and mom would have wanted us to look to the future and not live in the past."

"You're saying we should forget her?"

"No! Never! We gotta remember her. Just gotta stop wishing she'd walk through that door. She's gone. Nothing will bring her back. Besides, we got Olivia and Jack now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What happened in school today?"

"Not a lot. Jonah said he didn't hate me anymore."

"That's great."

"Then he got in a fight with Danny, after he tried to take my pencil. Jonah hit him. They were both kept behind"

"Oh yeah, this is Danny Rallis"

"The mean one"

"Yeah, his brother, Ben was kinda mean to me when he was at my school."

"Really?"

"Really. And their dad is a very bad man. A very, very, very bad man."

__________________

"Benjamin Rallis Senior, affiliated with one Xavier Mendelssohn. From what we can tell, this is the freak who's been stalkin Liv."

"Ok. Pick him up."

__________________

"Jack, I just got a call. I gotta go and do some work. I'll be a couple hours tops. You be ok here?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine."

__________________

"Is that the guy? He looks pretty normal."

"Yeah. In this job, don't judge a book by its"

"Hi."

"Hey, Liv. Suspect's in there."

"Ok"

__________________

"So Holly, Matt says you aren't feeling well. Wanna talk about it?"

"No. Can I go sleep?"

"Sure."

__________________

"Have I seen you before, detective?"

"Yeah. We have reason to believe you have been following me around on the orders of a dead man."

__________________

"UNCLE JACK!"

"What?"

"Something's wrong"

__________________

"Tell me about Xavier Mendelssohn"

"Not much to say, quiet guy."

"Why did he want me followed?"

__________________

"Holly, come on. Quit jokin around. Wake up. Holly! WAKE UP!"

"Call Olivia."

"But-"

_"Call Olivia"_

__________________

"You're screwin that lawyer right? The one that just signed a deal with Xavier's old company."

__________________

"Olivia. It's Holly....."

__________________

"You were at my godchildren's schools. Outside my home. My work."

"My kids happen to go to the same school."

"Well-" her cell sounded

"Saved by the cell."

"Shut up. Benson......What? Ok....Yeah....Bye"

__________________

"We're on our way to Mercy General"

__________________

"It's Holly. She came home not feeling well and now she's on her way to Mercy General."

"You need a ride?"

"Yeah. I would prefer someone else drove. I don't think I could deal with driving right now."

##################

Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnn

I wasn't going to put that in but then I thought it needed to get back and relate to the name - fear

17 may take some time as I am having trouble uploading

also not much free time to write anymore as i have mocks in like a month


	17. Chapter 17 Healing

Disclaimer: No!!! I reject ownership because it is NOT mine therefore I deliver no rejections. I am not a doctor, i got info from Wikipedia

AN: Here it is!!!! Chapter 17 I am studying for mocks right now and panicking as I basically have no time for anything. So here's what I managed to squeeze out. Here's a summary of how we left chapter 16...

_____

_"UNCLE JACK!"_

_"What?"_

_"Something's wrong"_

_______

_"Holly, come on. Quit jokin around. Wake up. Holly! WAKE UP!"_

_"Call Olivia."_

_"But-"_

_"Call Olivia"_

_______

_"Olivia. It's Holly....."_

_______

_"We're on our way to Mercy General"_

_______

_"It's Holly. She came home not feeling well and now she's on her way to Mercy General."_

_"You need a ride?"_

_"Yeah. I would prefer someone else drove. I don't think I could deal with driving right now."_

#############

________________

"Olivia?"

She looked at him.

"She'll be fine. Maureen fainted one time turns out she was dehydrated and was going through a phase. Holly's a tough cookie. She is going to be alright." He looked over and saw her face now had a slight green tinge. "Don't beat yourself up. There's a first time for everything."

"She's nine. Not fourteen and experiencing peer pressure. Or puberty."

"Let's just concentrate on getting there."

* * *

"Ok Mr Conway, Holly is going up for a scan to see what caused this fainting episode. When she comes around we'll see if we can find out if she had any symptoms just before. Did she complain of headache or anything else?"

"Uh yeah, she went straight to her room and told her brother she didn't feel well. He went in and she wouldn't wake up."

"Ok. We've put in an IV to get some fluids in her and perhaps after some rest she'll feel much better. The most likely thing is she experienced pain or a sudden emotional stress which caused slowing of her heart rate and dilation of her blood vessels known as vasovagal syncope. Basically a panic attack, and also dehydration would have increased her chances of this happening."

"Thank you"

"We'll keep her overnight as soon as she wakes up for observation. The waking up will be a good sign."

"Ok"

"If you'll follow me, you can go see her and the both of you can sit in her room."

"Thank you so much"

* * *

"Ok, we're here"

"Yeah" but she didn't move

"Olivia?"

"Give me a minute"

"Liv?"

She took a deep breath and said "Ok let's go"

* * *

Jack and Matt were in a private room next to Holly's bed. Matt was asleep and Jack was sitting tapping his foot lightly on the floor. He noticed her eyes slowly flicker open and a groan escape her lips. "Hey" he said quietly, so as not to wake her brother.

"Hi" Holly croaked, her voice hoarse from just waking up

"How do you feel?"

"Tired"

"I would think so. Do you want anything?"

"Some water please. Where's Livia?" she replied sleepily

"She's on her way."

"Correction, I'm right here."

"Hi"

"Hey, Livia, Hey, Elliot."

"Hey" turning to Olivia he asked "Do you want me to bring Matt home? He looks exhausted, and quite uncomfortable."

"Thanks, but we just got here. Stay a little while."

------A few hours later------

"Can't I just stay here with Holly?"

"Matt, I think you would be more comfortable in your own bed."

"Olivia-"

"No. Go with Elliot. Don't stay up, I will be nother couple of hours then I'm coming home too. Then Jack will be back to take you to school."

"Why can't I stay off school to be with Holly?"

"She's coming home tomorrow."

"This is all dad's fault."

"What do you mean?"

"He killed our mother, Holly misses her so much and she was really sad today when she came home. She really misses her."

"I know. You do too. We all do."

"I bet he doesn't"

"He does."

"How do you know? He did kill her."

"I went to see him the other day. He says he still cries at night he can't get her face out of his head."

"I wanna see him."

"What?"

"I want to see my dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm as sure as the Dali Lama is a pacifist, and the Pope is Catholic."

"Ok. I'll arrange it."

"Hey Liv, I just got a call from the captain. They're charging Ben Rallis Snr with stalking and a whole bunch of other things."

"That's fantastic. When am I due in court?"

"You aren't. He confessed."

* * *

The next day, all went as planned. Holly was released around 4 in the afternoon. Matthew sat with Holly in her room talking with her as she lay and rested. Jack had to go to work for a few hours to clear up some issues with a new client. Olivia did some tidying and looked over a few case files she had brought home a few days earlier, and hadn't had time to look at them yet. Elliot came round for a while and worked with Olivia on them, filling her in with some details and new information. Then they just hung out for a while.

* * *

------Three weeks later------

Elliot sat at his desk and flicked through some files. He occasionally typed some things on his computer, then went back to flicking and reading. An instant message popped up

_LivBpcnt16 __**·**__Bored?_

_**ElStabler127 ·and then some**_

_LivBpcnt16 _**·**_ lol :D_

_**ElStabler127 ·**__**go away :**_

_**·How's Holly?**_

_LivBpcnt16 __**·**__Better, she's not fainted again so it's a good sign_

_**ElStabler217 ·Captain's coming**_

_LivBpcnt16 has signed out_

_**ElStabler217 has signed out**_

"So I'm taking Matt to see his father today"

"Really? Is that a good idea?"

"He wants to go. I told him after Holly got better I would organise it. I'm taking him straight after school. He's now done with his mid-terms so It's ok."

* * *

"Stanton! Looks like you got a visitor."

Nate looked up as the warden came and opened his door and he was led to the visiting room.

* * *

"Jack, do you think Matt's gonna tell dad I was sick?"

"If he doesn't, Olivia will. She goes to see him quite regularly, and they talk about you guys. This is a good thing because it means he can see Jack and maybe some time see you. But only If you want."

"I want to but I don't remember him that well. All I remember Is being afraid, constantly."

* * *

"Hi dad" he said cautiously, staring at the man he no longer recognised as his father. Nate was thinner and had grown a beard. He was also wearing wire-framed glasses. When had that happened? Presently, he took them off and cleaned them on his dark blue jumpsuit.

"Matthew Louis Jacob Stanton, look how big you've gotten!"

________________

#############

Awwwww how nice she's all better

And then some

Daddy's baaaaaack!!!


	18. Chapter 18 Natural Beauty

Disclaimer: Seriously?!? I'm just having a bit of fun, with peeps that aren't mine except Les Families au Stanton et Bishop.

##############

* * *

Benson-Conway Residence

Monday, April 4th

8:00 am

* * *

Holly was now going back to school. It was only for half a day then she would be home again with Jack, just to be on the safe side. Kathy would be coming over later to check her over to see how she had coped with school. The hustle and bustle of the morning eased Olivia but, as always, it made her feel anxious. The nine year old sat eating her breakfast, laughing with her brother. Olivia was relieved Holly was able to go back today, because it meant there would be some normality again in the house.

* * *

Stabler residence

8:15 am

* * *

"You still ok to go over to Olivia's later, Kathy?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Dad! Hurry up! Please!" Shouted Lizzy from the porch

"Bye, I'll bring them home in one piece."

"Don't even joke, Elliot." She smirked

"Right. In the car, both of you." He looked pointedly at Dickie

"Things would be so much easier if you just let me go with Kayla"

"I would rather take you."

"She just drove past the end of the street dad. It would be so much easier."

"No means no."

"This is so unfair." He muttered

Elliot just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Olivia walked up to the school with Holly. There were two boys, about Holly's age, talking on the front steps. They both waved to Holly and she waved back then frowned.

"What's up?"

"Danny's being nice. Jonah, I understand, but Danny?"

"Maybe he's sorry."

"Yeah. Or maybe it's cos there's an adult around."

"Come on, you wanna hang out with them or go inside?"

"Here"

"Ok. I'll go in and tell your principal you're here."

* * *

"Bye, guys."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye."

"Hey, Dickie."

"YO LIZZIE! OVER HERE!"

"So, how was this morning? Any progress on getting your dad to allow me to give you a ride to school?"

"I don't think so. I have been talking a lot to my mom about you though."

"All good I hope."

"Of course. I don't have a single bad word to say about you."

"Aww. Either do I. But I think your dad is your only bad point."

"Let's not go there. I'll convince my mom, it makes Economic sense and then she'll argue and bring my dad around."

She laughed. He smiled. He couldn't help it. Her laugh was soft, angelic almost. Her smile was intoxicating and contagious. She looked up at him, her brown eyes sending shivers down his spine. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek and the continued walking, arm in arm. He felt her heart race. Maybe it was his own. Or both. The homeroom bell rang, breaking the spell.

"Homeroom. Oh joy." She said with disgust and sarcasm. It was his turn to laugh. She loved making him laugh. It always made her laugh then want to faint from the sudden relief of endorphins. She settled for a kiss on the cheek. Then he, in turn kissed her on the lips. Which just set them off and turned it into a full make-out session. In front of Homeroom. Their teacher walked past, clearing his throat, causing them to pull away from each other, blushing. They looked at each other, then away, to try to stifle the laughing. The teacher went into Homeroom and they laughed, following him in.

* * *

"Jonah told me you got sick and I felt really bad so I decided to be nice to you. Also my dad got arrested for being bad and I don't want to go to jail for doing something bad."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry I stole your pencil."

"I'm sorry your dad got arrested."

"Hey you guys"

"Hi Jonah"

"Welcome back to school Holly"

"Thanks Jonah"

"I'm going to the tree at recess, wanna come?"

"Yea! What about you, Holly?"

"I'm going home before recess today, I got a check-up."

"Ok."

* * *

"Mom, can I get a ride from Kayla tomorrow?"

"What's wrong with you dad taking you?"

"Nothing I just thought me and Kay could get some time to talk without time constraints of school"

"What did your dad say?"

"No"

"Well, I don't see any problem but what if Kayla comes with you guys in your dad's car, give her a chance to warm up to him. It's his cop mode mixing with dad mode again. Just give him a chance to build trust."

"That is going to take forever."

"Maybe not. Just seeing her will allow him to know that she's for real. Once he can let his guard down around her, you'll be fine."

"Still going to take forever."

"He still tryin to get a ride with Kayla to and from school? You know dad won't agree to it."

"If it was Ben or Ash he'd be fine with it."

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"Never mind, I have geometry. Then I'm going to Kayla's."

"Why?"

"English presentation."

"Sure it's not a 'Health' demo you're working on?"

"Shut up Lizzie."

"Dickie, please don't talk to your sister like that."

* * *

"Jonah said I was pretty today, I thought he was just being nice. Then Danny said he thinks Jonah has a crush on me. Then Alex came over and Danny went away with him and played soccer. He asked Jonah but he didn't want to and we watched them play and I said what Danny said and he said it was true. So I told him I like him to and he's my boyfriend now."

"Wow. Cool. Wait, is the same Jonah who said he hated you a couple of months back?"

"Yeah."

"And the same Danny who stole your pencil and fought Jonah a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Nine year old kids are weird."

"So are 6th graders."

"Hey! You'll be 6th grade in 2 years."

"You should still be 5th grade."

"I know. But I'm really smart and got skipped ahead a grade."

* * *

"What'd you say?"

"I said it was an English presentation."

"Sweet we got a few hours then."

"Great."

"How about we go to the park?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to Sophie's."

"Bye, Lizzie."

"I'll call you if I see Dickie on the way."

"Ok"

* * *

"We could still work on our English presentation. Take pictures of natural beauty and stuff. For imagery and crap like that."

"Lovely Kayla." He said sarcastically and grinning cockily

"Cos you're the king of interesting and delicate metaphors yourself."

"I got a B- in my last presentation."

"Ha! Doesn't beat an A+"

"Ok, Kayla 'lady of metaphors who is like a grade and a half better than me' Bishop. What do you suggest I do? Wait, I seem to remember a presentation that I got an A- in, you got a D-"

"I didn't understand the assignment. It was sport or something like that. It was also a group effort. I basically di the whole thing myself. The grades were averaged and we all got a D-. If it wasn't for me we would have failed."

"Your college applications will have that dark mark on them. Oh the horror"

"Stop it already Dickie 'I'm-so-frigging-brilliant' Stabler, enough of the sarcasm. Ha I can give you a funny name too" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's take some pictures." He snapped a shot of her.

"Natural beauty, Dickie!"

"Yeah, you are a natural beauty."

"Aww, enough of this. Trees, animals, flowers, to begin with."

"I love English"

* * *

Benson-Conway Residence

6:40 pm

* * *

Jack and Olivia sat in their apartment, both working. Olivia couldn't concentrate, the conversation with Jack of the day Ben Rallis, her stalker, had been arrested played over and over in her mind.

"_Olivia, I need to tell you something."_

"_What?"_

"_It's about Ben Rallis."_

"_What about him?"_

"_He blackmailed me into taking the Eldar Contract. He said I f I didn't, he would hurt you, Holly and Matt"_

"_I know"_

"Jack"

"Yeah"

"I keep thinking about the day Rallis was arrested. When I told you who had been stalking me, the way you looked at me, it was as if you had known all along. Then you told me about the blackmail."

"Yeah." He said, cautiously

"Is there anyone else who could have been involved? Did anyone else call you?"

"No, it was always him" he replied, a little too quickly

"You would tell me if there was anyone else, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." He got up "I gotta go make a few important private calls; I'll be in the study."

"Ok" she was confused "You want another glass of wine?"

"No, I got some coffee in there. I'll grab a clean mug and get it."

* * *

Elliot sat reading the paper, drinking a coffee. He had got home early. Thing was, his son was nowhere to be found. The phone rang and he jumped up to answer it. Kathy was a fraction of a second faster.

"Hello...Dickie? Where are you... Why? What happened?...Dickie We're coming up there...Yes...We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Where is he?"

"Hospital"

"What happened?"

"They were getting some pictures for a presentation when Kayla was hit by a hit-and-run driver."

"Let's go."

"What about Eli and Lizzie?" Lizzie had got back half an hour previously

"Lizzie!" Elliot shouted

"Yeah" she showed up with Eli running after her. Her parents ran a dialogue of fragmented sentences.

"Dickie's in the hospital."

"Nothing's wrong,"

"It's Kayla."

"She was hit by a car."

"Can you look after Eli for a while?"

"I called Maureen she'll be here as soon as she can."

"Yeah. Come on Eli, let's go watch Spongebob."

"Meow!"

"You Gary today?"

"MEOW!"

He ran off and Lizzie said "Keep us updated" and ran off after her little brother.

"Don't stay up too late" He called after her.

* * *

"Dickie." Kathy looked over his face, which was coved in cuts and bruises "Oh are you ok?"

"Mom, I'm fine I wanna see Kayla but they won't let me."

"I know they need to make sure you're ok first"

"I am _fine_ I need to see Kayla is"

"I'll go check"

"Thanks, dad"

"Excuse me, do you know anything about how Kayla Sykes is doing?"

"I believe she is still in surgery, but I can check for you. That kid of yours sure is keen to see her."

"He loves her." He surprised himself at that, even though it was blatantly obvious. His son was in love.

* * *

##############

19 up soon within the next day or so


	19. Chapter 19 Angel

AN: Dickie's conflict. Sorta away from the storyline that I've been following, but felt it kinda had to from that ending. Thought this was a good song Quest Project ft Sian Evans- Angel. I love it and the lyrics are so awesome. I will never get tired of Sian's voice, she is the singer of Kosheen, one of my favourite bands ever, I haven't done a songfic before, I just thought It would be interesting to do, and just chuck it in as a chapter. I think it makes it flow well. If you don't think so or if you like it please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kosheen, Quest Project, Sian Evans, the song Angel, or (yes you've guessed), it the characters or concept of SVU.

##########

Dickie was cleared and sent home, despite his protests that he wanted to stay. He locked himself in his room and turned on his computer. Kayla had played the song over and over. Dickie found it on youtube and listened to the lyrics. He wasn't one for feelings or musical expression. But that was what he liked, no, loved about her. Kayla didn't exactly talk about how she felt, she would just put on a song and you would just know. He hoped she would pull through.

"_Where's my angel?  
Can you hear me, can you see?"_

She sure is his angel. Does she know he visited when she was asleep?

"_Through a window if you dare  
from a different angle I am bare  
my soul is sensitive  
angel, take good care"_

She had a rough past, people always let her down. He had to take good care of her, because he loves her so much.

"_You know my secret thoughts are locked away  
deep in a dark hole"_

She had secrets, she buries her feelings when they threaten to damage her calm demeanor.

"_I know for sure cos my mind's in total control"_

She always has to be in control of her thoughts and feelings. She doesn't allow herself to be fragile, she hides herself in a shell, even with him.

"_angel why don't you show me what's right  
do I have to find out things the hard way  
angel...I need your judgment on what I do and say"_

He needed guidance, how to react, how to feel, what to say, what to do. She always knows.

"angel why don't you show me what's right  
do I have to find out things the hard way  
angel...I need your judgment on what I do and say"

She was and always will be guiding him even if they don't end up together, his memories will suffice.

_  
"I think you know me better  
than I know myself"_

She could tell what he was feeling, sometimes before even he did

"_You see the past, my insecurity  
of my everyday existence"_

She sees his insecurities, he doesn't want to end up like his father, she knows. Angry and bitter, hiding everything. She has been there for him.

_  
"I am just human with emotional disability"_

He felt like breaking down and crying but he has to be strong for her. He is conflicted.

_  
do you see me as a picture,  
that doesn't need a frame  
if so, why can't I see the same_

She sees how he is good and everything and in turn he sees her beauty, but both of them deny it, teenage insecurities seem so insignificant now that she's in the hospital.

_  
explain to me  
why don't you answer angel  
answer_

He can't Imagine what her response would be. How would she deal with it if their situations were reversed.

"_angel  
why can't I see you  
angel"_

He wants to go visit her _**NOW**._ He is supposed to rest so he plays it again, just like Kayla does. He wants to memorise it, every tiny detail.

###################

This was short but kinda needed

Chapter 20 will take some time

Yes I know

Kayla's condition needs to be revealed

Will she make it?

Won't she?


	20. Chapter 20 The Call

################

Jack went into his office and looked through his planner. He had told Nancy, his secretary to redirect all his calls to him directly. He couldn't trust anyone. The call would be today. Lawyers against lawyers. It would be difficult. He poured his third cup of coffee that morning and sat is his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk. He had no clue as to what time the call would come in at, only that it was today and he would have to wait for it. He got down to remedial tasks. Policies and action plans were constantly being changed. He had to deliver a report to a major company by Wednesday afternoon about a client. It would ensure their company would have no liability, and therefore no money would change hands.

________________

Across town, Olivia was, herself slaving through piles of paperwork with Elliot.

________________

_Similarly, when agreeing to partake in such an action can have consequences for both parties, and most likely will._

Jack couldn't concentrate. He looked at what he had written, it was a bit woolly, so he deleted the sentence and began again.

_As previously stated, with such actions, there will inevitably be consequences for both parties and therefore it is the responsibility of the client to see that the _

He stopped. The.... what, exactly? The call still hadn't come. It was approaching twelve. There was no way he would be able to concentrate on every day mundane tasks until it did. But they needed doing. He changed tack, sifting through messages and notes. A good old spring cleaning ought to clear his mind, if not, at least he could find stuff on his desk. He therefore spent two and a half hours clearing his office of junk. Still no phone call. He sat back down and sighed. It was only two thirty. He realised he hadn't eaten since seven that morning and he was hungry. He had been surviving on coffee all day, so got up and walked to the door. At that moment his phone rang. He dived across his desk to answer it.

"Hello? Brenner & Lindeman Attorneys, Jack Conway speaking."

"_Hello Jack Conway."_

"Who may I ask is speaking and how may I help you?"

"_My name is not important, I represent a number of people who have been watching you, Mr Conway."_

"Go on." Was it the call he had been waiting all day for?

"_We are very pleased with you progress and wish to offer you-"_

"Wait! Before you offer me anything I need to know exactly who you are, who you work for and, of course, the terms of this agreement."

"_A lawyer who knows his stuff, good place to start. Actually, my name is William Parker-Mendelssohn. I believe my cousin had some dealings with you. Do you know Xavier?"_

Jack froze "Yes," he answered carefully "indirectly"

"_How unfortunate, he was an absolute pain in the ass. I'm sorry you had dealings with him. Excuse the unpleasantness, please, but he did build up quite a reputation."_

"I see. What is it you wish to offer me?"

"_I have been placed in a rather awkward situation. You see, the people I represent wish to offer you a contract agreement, but I feel there may be conflict of interest, because of my cousin. I hear his 'friends' bothered you and your family a few months ago."_

"Not at all, I would be willing to accept this new contract. If you are as well, of course. Do you wish to arrange a meeting?"

"_That would not be the best idea."_

"If you wish to make a contract agreement, we need to meet in person."

"_I shall have to discuss with my fellows. We entered into business together a year ago and are quite successful. We just need some legal representation as our previous lawyers went into administration."_

"Oh dear. Well, let's hope that doesn't happen this time around. Discuss with your business partners and call me back, or come in to the offices to arrange an appointment, if it is more convenient."

"_Of course, Mr Conway. We shall speak again very soon. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye, Mr Parker-Mendelssohn" He clicked off and sighed. It was not the call he was waiting for. He still had waiting to do. Lots of waiting.

________________

Meanwhile, Olivia left work around then to pick up the children. Life seemed normal now. Almost too normal. Well, as normal as life for an SVU detective/surrogate parent could get. As Olivia sat in the rush hour traffic, she realised something. Something bad was going to happen. Something catastrophic that would ruin her now pretty perfect life. Something always did. It was always going to be her job, her one constant, that ruined everything.

________________

The phone rang again "Brenner & Lindeman Attorney this is Jack Conway speaking"

"_Jack_"

"Oh it's you"

"_It's done_"

"Thank you so much, I owe you one"

"_Bye, Jack_"

"Mr Conway, there's someone here to see you."

"Send them on in, Nancy."

"Hello, Jack."

"I just got the call. Thank you. But you didn't have to come down here in person."

"Sure I did."

"Damien, come on man. How about we go later to see them?"

"I want to now."

"Well-"

"_Now _Jack" He put his hand in his pocket.

"Damien, I'm working"

"All you appointment are cancelled you have a free day."

"D..." he sighed

He pulled a gun from his pocket "Now"

"Ok"

"Hang on, I gotta tell my secretary I'm leaving."

"Ok" he followed Jack out.

"Nancy I'm taking an early day. Tell Frank I can't make the 4:30 meeting."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Mr Conway."

Then Jack saw something he was thankful for. One of the other lawyers, his deaf friend, Laura Marshal, walked by in front of him. She saw him and she signed to him "Where are you going?"

He signed back "Laura, I need you to help me. Don't react to what I am about to say. This man has a gun. I need the police but not until after I leave. Have Nancy call Olivia."

"Ok." She replied

"See you tomorrow" he signed and said aloud, for Damien's benefit

They walked outside and Damien muttered to Jack "Getting the deaf girl to help you. That's a new low, even for you Jack. What? You didn't know my cellmate has a deaf family and speaks and signs at the same time. I learnt a little ASL in prison. He will have a field day when I tell him I put it to good use. Get in the car and drive."

________________

"No wait, Elliot this is serious. Go, I'll tell the captain you were feeling a little off and went to get some Tylenol and a few hours sleep."

"I'm fine, I just-"

"Now."

"Fine, you sure you're ok to-"

Her cell sounded, cutting him off "Hang on. Benson. Hi Nancy, what's up. Ok slow down, slow down... slow right down. Go over that again.... uh huh... uh huh... ok... yeah... I'm on my way."

"What's up?"

"Damien. Damien Conway. He was released this morning and came after Jack."

"Who's Damien?"

She looked up at him and bit her lip. She sighed. "Damien is..."

________________

################

Bwa hahahaha

please review

who is Damien?

have a guess

I'll update as soon as i can

this is one last shocker before I end the story

I have decided it's time to move on


	21. Chapter 21 Give It Up

~~~Two hours previously~~~

Olivia was interviewing a young girl, about an attack, in Mercy Hospital. She had been partnered up with an annoying little twerp called Banks from Brooklyn SVU. He'd only been on the job a few months.

"Vanessa can you tell me if you saw your attacker?" a nod. "Ok did he look familiar?" Shake "Can you describe him?" Another nod. "Ok sweetheart, this doctor is gonna look you over then we can talk some more, ok?" A slight nod.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Detective Banks, she did tell us a few things "

"Nothing of value."

"Well at least she can describe him to a sketch artist."

"He'll probably turn out to be some ginger pirate or something."

"What are you talking about? Banks, this is serious, she was attacked. Violated. The least you could do is show some compassion or sensitivity. This isn't just some walk on the beat or a random drug bust. You gotta connect with the victims, help them, not get frustrated when they're scared half to death. What's with the ginger pirate anyway?"

"First case. Guy dresses up as a pirate, goes into a bar, picks up random women gets them drunk, has his way, takes off. One girl, she's nineteen, med student, figure she's screwed up her life, pirate goes down for 18-25."

"For rape?"

"It caused twelve women to come forward. He was on probation for soliciting a minor. Med student's little sister, 15."

"Ok, how come we never heard of this ginger pirate guy?"

"That's the thing, he wasn't even ginger, or a pirate."

"Ok if he wasn't ginger, then..."

"Common theme, the women he picked up were all red heads."

"Oh, Ginger pirate."

"We also had enough evidence to keep him in and get a conviction."

"Oh. A player who picked the wrong girl to mess with."

"Dressed as a pirate."

"Dressed as a pirate. What next? Superman? No wait that's probably happened already."

"Doctor's finished. Let's go back in see if we can't get us our description."

* * *

"Jack, let's go see Lydia first."

"Why?"

"Let's just go."

"D, leave her out of this."

* * *

"Can you get me all intel on Damien Conway."

"He a perp?"

"Not in this case, but we may have a potential hostage situation on our hands. I got a call from Jack's secretary about Jack leaving with Damien. He told Laura, who told Nancy who rang me."

* * *

"Damien, this is a bad idea, let's just go away somewhere. I'll buy you a cup of coffee. Or we can go for some beers, talk it over."

"Are you asking me out? Seriously though I have made up my mind. Lydia's. Now."

* * *

"We're here."

"Let's go."

"I still think this is a bad idea.

* * *

~~~~~~~The present~~~~~~~

(From Chapter 20)

_"No wait, Elliot this is serious. Go, I'll tell the captain you were feeling a little off and went to get some Tylenol and a few hours sleep."_

_"I'm fine, I just-"_

_"Now."_

_"Fine, you sure you're ok to-"_

_Her cell sounded, cutting him off "Hang on. Benson. Hi Nancy, what's up. Ok slow down, slow down... slow right down. Go over that again.... uh huh... uh huh... ok... yeah... I'm on my way."_

_"What's up?"_

_"Damien. Damien Conway. He was released this morning and came after Jack."_

_"Who's Damien?"_

_She looked up at him and bit her lip. She sighed. "Damien is..."_

* * *

"Jack's brother. His twin. Non identical."

"Really? He's got Jack and you're going after him. Does anyone else know?"

She looked at him pointedly.

"Apart from me, Liv."

She looked away.

"Just what I thought. Great. Liv, I'm not leaving 'til you get some back up on this."

"Come on."

"What?"

"You're my backup. Then I'm taking you home and sending you to bed with some Tylenol."

"That was a cover"

"I know. Still, needs to be believable. Let's go."

* * *

They got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door. Damien knocked the door three times, then two more a few seconds later. It had been his knock ever since he was twelve. The door opened.

"Jack, Damien. What a lovely surprise."

"Hello, Mother."

* * *

"Where do you think we'll find them? Liv?"

"Lydia. He's running to mommy. Gonna have a family reunion"

* * *

"So, Mother how have you been?"

"Damien, last I heard you were in prison. You were let out?"

"Nope. Read this book on escapology. Now I've come to get revenge on those who put me in prison."

"Damien, son."

"Lydia, mother."

* * *

"Damien Conway, this is the police come out with your hands up."

* * *

"Damien, give yourself up."

"NO! I won't go back there. Not ever."

"Damien, listen to mom. just walk out of here and we can be ok."

* * *

"He's not coming out of there, is he?"

"Just wait. Hold back a few more minutes."

"Sir-"

"Wait! Just wait. I know he'll do the right thing."

"Damien Conway, this is the police. We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

* * *

"I love you mom."

He walked out the door and squinted as the sunlight hit him. There must have been about 50 guns trained on him. he noticed several red dots dancing on his chest. He was pretty sure there were about a dozen more on his head.

* * *

############

One more chapter and its finished.

then we can all move on.

sweeeeeeet!!!


	22. Chapter 22 Awkward Turtle

Elliot stepped into the diner out of the rain. Wiping his shoes on the mat, he looked up and saw his partner in their usual booth, on her own. She was reading some novel and hadn't noticed him. He shed his coat and hung it on one of the pegs by the door. She lifted her double shot espresso and he noticed a large black opposite her, still hot. She was totally engrossed in her book, Elliot hadn't a clue how she found the tim to read, when she barely had time to grab a bite to eat.

"This seat taken?"

She didn't even look up, and answered in a nonchalant tone, "It's a free country, besides that coffee is just waiting for you."

"Thanks" He sat down and lifted her hand to read the cover of the book. "Kathy Reichs? That's cheerful"

"I'm just sick of reading old-timey romance novels. So now, bone autopsies it is."

"Ooo-kay then"

"We didn't come here to talk about my reading material."

"Ok, how's everybody at your end?"

"Jack is free of his brother, visiting his mother regularly and actually took Holly and Matthew to see their dad today. How's everybody at your's?"

"Kathy and I haven't fought in a while, Maureen is starting a new job, Monday and Kathleen is, well, Kathleen. Eli is walking without much support, Lizzie's grades are perfect, she's popular as ever and Dickie. Well, let's just say he and Sophie are great. She's back at school and Dickie's just glad to have his girlfriend back."

"That's so good to hear she's ok."

They sat in silence for a while, occasionally making small talk, avoiding the conversation that needed to happen.

"So." said Olivia "how are you?"

"Ok. You?"

"Great."

"Yeah."

Silence filled the air again, this time with a blanket of awkwardness.

"How was working with Banks?"

"Ughh! I have never known anyone to be so negative and annoying."

"So I'm at the very least bearable."

"The very, very least."

"You're not ok, are you?"

"Neither are you."

"That's life, I guess."

"Yeah."

Both of their cells went off simultaneously at that moment.

"Callout to East 27th"

"Yeah, same, let's go."

############

just a wee shorty to finish off

prepare for more fics but not more chapters of this 1

by the way I don't own anything in this story.


End file.
